keep your attention on me
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: matt had never realized he liked mello until they had shared their first kiss together, but things may get a little complicated after that. Their love will be able to hold out when Mello is too busy with succeeding L, right? Complete! Bonus ch. up!
1. Part I

Matt watched from afar as his friend sat across from him

Matt watched from afar as his friend sat across from him. The blond was watching television while eating a piece of chocolate of course. Though it didn't seem like the boy was actually interested in the show he was watching; just staring with a bored look on his face. Matt had never noticed when he put his game down. He was staring at Mello without even caring if he was caught. Though it's not like he was staring at him like some shy, love-struck fool, but was staring out of curiosity. He sighed slightly and looked back down at his game. He pressed the continue button and immediately the loud sound effects, booms, and screeches echoed throughout the room like you wouldn't believe it was just a hand held game.

The game started on the fourth level (which was very surprising to Matt since he's been playing this game for over five hours and is _still _on that level) where some chick had to be saved by some alien colony or something. Yes the game sounded lame to the boy, he knew, but all the games he was interested in before he'd already beaten and it was either this or _imagine figure skater_. Matt was quite surprised that Mello didn't complain about the volume of his game. He was barely able to hear the television now and any other wammy kid would have been annoyed. The man he was playing, Jared, ran through the graveyard carrying his machine gun in his hand. That's when suddenly a whole mob of aliens popped out from behind the grave stones and jumped at him from all angles. And _again _this was the time where he started thinking about Mello. Always when he needed his concentration most. _I hate this… _The red head thought as he struggled to keep his eyes in focus. _I hate this damn distraction… _After a few minutes of yelling at himself in his head about all of the things he was thinking _right now _his eyes finally gave in and he looked up towards the TV in the corner of his eye.

He was gone…

Matt looked up quickly, wide eyed. He had never noticed that Mello left! He quickly heard the loud explosions and the sound of something eating flesh coming out from his game. He knew he'd lost. Every time he was distracted. Before Matt became too disappointed from the boy's disappearance he heard a voice from beside him, "Ooh. Too bad you lost."

Matt jumped and spun around to see the cocky Mello standing beside him. The boy took a bite of his chocolate bar before smirking at his friend, "Me-Mello! When'd you get there!?"

"Hm… A while ago." His smirk grew wider, "Were you looking for me?"

Matt felt his face grow hot as he quickly turned his head, "No! I was just curious on where you went that's all!" He spat.

The red head heard a small chuckle from the boy, "You look over at me often don't you?" Matt gasped and looked up at Mello. "I kinda see you often… And you're only on level 4. That's really unusual for you."

"Well that's not… uh, ah…" Matt had no idea how to react to this. He was exposed. He had never felt this embarrassed before.

"Is there… something _special _'bout me?"

"No! I mean-well yeah, you live in wammy house after all!"

"Is that all…? Hm…" Mello held his head under Matt's chin and made it so his face was facing his.

"H-hey!? What are you doing!?" His face felt extremely hot now! Damn it, he wished he didn't feel like this. _I bet Mello's laughing at me right now for blushing so hard! _

"Something… I'm sure you've been waiting for…" The blond gently brushed his lips against Matt's and it felt like the boy's head was about to burst. The kiss wasn't as _intense _as his face made it out to be, but it sure as hell was _special_. Matt could hear his game fall to the floor with the little sound his ears would let him listen to. After a few more seconds Mello slowly pulled back and smiled at the blushing goggle-wearing boy. "Is that… what you were waiting for?"

"Uh, ah…" The truth was that Matt wasn't even _sure _why he always stared at his friend. Maybe because he admired him because he was smarter than him. No, no if that was it then he was sure he might have despised the boy if he really gave a freak.

But now he was certain because of this kissed they had shared together. He might just _like _the boy…

**Lame, lame I know, but at least I got this story started. At least the ending was anyway, but who cares. This is gonna be my first continuing mattxmello story so there'll be more chapters! **

**Damn it! Since I've started this story I've been coming up with more and more plots for this story!! I never intended for this story to be very long and here I am getting carried away!! sigh I'm tired… **

**Hope u enjoyed the first chapter but if you didn't review anyway cause I wanna know ur thoughts on it… not a really big flame okay? **


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since the first kiss they shared together… Matt has never been able to get Mello out of his mind

Ever since the first kiss they shared together… Matt has never been able to get Mello out of his mind. Did he truly like him? No way, maybe it was the affects of the kiss! Damn, then that must mean that Mello was a _really _good kisser. Though ever since then he has been able to concentrate more on his games. Maybe because he doesn't have to watch him in secret anymore?

"Hey," The sound of Mello's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see the cool looking boy he was so used to; barely even showing any emotion of warmth or happiness. "Come down to the kitchen with me. I'm _hungry_."

_What? _"Why do I have to go?"

"Cause I said so, now come _on_!"

_Jeez this insensitive boy… _"But-"

"You're taking too long!"

"Then go down _by yourself_!!"

Mello put his hands to his hips, "Wow, you're _mean_."

"Coming from the guy who had just threatened a little girl for her chocolate."

He sighed, "Are you coming or not?"

Matt sighed, "Fine." He stood up and started after Mello through the door. _You wouldn't quit until I gave in anyway… _The two boys walked in silence down the stairs and made it into the kitchen in no time. The little trip didn't even need the fuss.

Mello raided the fridge while Matt sat down and watched. He rested his head on his hand and stared in curiosity at the young blond who had just popped a strawberry into his mouth. Suddenly Mello turned and smiled, "You want something?" Matt shook his head and let out a small 'no' before staring up at the ceiling. After a few minutes it suddenly turned silent and before he could look down to see if he was done Mello quickly planted another small kiss on the boy's lips.

"Wh-wha-what the hell was that!?"

"I needed someway to get your attention!" Mello smiled.

"Then how 'bout a pat on the shoulder or just saying, 'hey, dude, I'm done'!?" All Mello did was laugh and soon Matt laughed with him. He was truly happy with Mello he knew. He needed to stop acting so spaced out. "Hey?" _There's something I've wanted to ask… _

"Hm?" The blond's mouth was filled with his sandwich.

Matt covered his mouth a looked away, feeling his reddened face coming along, "I wanted to know… Why'd you _kiss _me yesterday?"

"Why'd I kiss you?" Mello looked up, pondering, "Hm…"

"You really have to _think _about it!?"

"It was because…" The blond smirked with his teeth showing, "I wanted to see your face!"

"My-my face…?" _You bastard… _"That's it!? Damn…"

Mello chuckled, "Why're you so mad!? You have the wrong idea…" Matt paused to see what the boy had to say. "It's true that I was curious before and I just wanted to see your face. But, it's _because _of your face that made me want to do it."

_What… the hell? _Matt slanted his head to the side, "Huh?"

_Jeez… _Mello leaned over the table until their faces were just inches away from each other, "I _wanted _to kiss you. I was just as curious as you were of me." Matt stared in disbelief at the boy he had just recently found out that he liked. Was he… _confessing _his love or something? "You get it?"

"…Kinda…" Though he knew where this was going. The evidence was all over his red face.

"You're so stupid!" Mello laughed until he kissed the red head again and the kiss was much longer like Matt wanted. He ran his tongue on the bottom of Mello's lower lip to taste the sandwich he had just eaten. Before he was able to taste anymore of him Mello broke the kiss with a smirk. "Nah-uh!"

"Wh-wha-?" Matt was surprised. Usually Mello was the one who was freakin' pushy and dominant over _everything_ and now _he _was the one who was breaking it up! Mello laughed at Matt's expression. The blond quickly stood up, took Matt's hand and started towards their rooms. "Wait Mello!!" While they were running through the halls Matt noticed how dark they were and how the little lamps lit the room.

It was curfew.

The two teens ran into Mello's room (Matt taken against his will) and the door was slammed shut behind them. Matt glanced around the room before looking back at Mello again. It's been a while since he's been in his room. Usually Mello just came barging into his. "Mello."

"Well whatcha waiting for? Sit down." The boy answered as he made sure all of his chocolate bars were still in his stash. Matt sat down at the edge of the bed and just as he did Mello pounced on him.

"Mello!! Get off!" He crawled out from under the blond and held his chest. "Damn, you fucking surprised me! Don't do that!"

"Hehe, you're such a pansy." Mello patted the spot right next to him, "Here. Lay down."

And he did. Mello stared at him while Matt stared back. The blond pulled Matt's goggles to his forehead and gently stroked his cheek before kissing him again. He quickly pulled back and grinned at Matt's pink face. "Shouldn't you be over this by now?" Mello teased.

"I'm getting better!" He pouted. _Wait… _"You… never did answer my question back in the kitchen. What'd you mean?"

"Hm…" Mello and turned the other way, "Maybe I'll tell you some other time…"

**Still lame I know! It's cause it's a weekday and I'm extremely tired right now! groan I promise I'll get better. It **_**is **_**just the beginning after all and I promise the chapters will be longer and more exciting to read. (and maybe make sense…) Hope you stay with me though! Please review too! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was extremely cautious today

**A/N:**

**Review!! **

The red-headed boy woke up. It felt unusual today though because he had never felt so _warm _when he woke up. That's when he realized that this wasn't his bed. He felt slim arms around him and the boy turned until he saw the sleeping face of Mello right in front of him. For a moment he felt embarrassed that he was sleeping in the _same _bed as him, but quickly he got over it. It was pretty much the same as when they were littler and slept together sometimes.

Matt had never felt so protected before. They weren't even that close and yet he felt that nothing would break the two apart now. The boy groaned. _Damn that was lame… _Matt shook his friend lightly, "Hey. Dude, wake up!"

Mello groaned as he placed a hand over his eye, "What the hell…" He groaned.

"Time to wake up."

Mello laughed lightly in between yawns, "Trying to wake me up…" He smirked, "How 'bout a _good morning kiss _then?"

Matt raised an eyebrow at the blond. _You wish! _"'Kay…" The gamer leaned closer until they were close enough to breathe each other's air and right when they were Matt bashed his head into Mello's.

"Ow! Bastard, what the hell was that!?" Mello held his forehead lightly.

"Humph! That's what you get for kissing me… and not answering my question!"

There was a slight pause, "…So you didn't like it then?" Hearing Mello's voice almost made Matt feel sorry for what he said, but when he turned curious and turned his head there was a smirk plastered on the blond's face. Unbelievable! His voice means one thing, but his face says another! Did Matt like it? Like hell he did, but he wouldn't admit it out loud!

The boy smiled lightly and took Mello's hand away from his forehead. He leaned forward and kissed it gently, "I'm sorry."

When Matt pulled back he saw Mello's scowling face, "Hm… that was totally lame."

"SHUT UP!!"

…

Matt walked slowly through the hall. He had just ditched Mello a few hours ago… okay, so Mello ditched him, but he had no idea why. _"I need to do something" _he's says. Whatever…

The hallways were extremely bright from the huge amount of sunlight pouring in through the large windows, but surprisingly it wasn't hot. It was cool actually and it was so cold that the boy almost wanted to hurry up and run out of there so he wouldn't endure it anymore. But he didn't. He stuck it out into the end and when he reached the end of the hallway he felt a whole lot better now that it was warmer. Matt had no idea where he was going or why he was even walking. This was the first time in a while that Mello wasn't distracting him with his looks, and all that crap, but now he didn't even feel like playing a game.

Once he reached the end of the hallway and went down the stairs he took a glance out the glass door to the backyard. He saw Mello there. _Of course… I'm so desperate that I have to look for the freakin' bastard! _Wait… Something didn't feel right. He glanced out the door again and noticed that Mello was talking to a girl. What was her name-Chrome? Yeah, that was it.

Chrome handed Mello a note, staring down at her shoes. Matt had never expected this. Chrome was cute, he had to admit, but he never thought that she'd like _Mello_. It was _Mello _for Christ's sake!

Soon after they exchanged a few more words Chrome ran away with a satisfied look on her face. _"I did it!" _Matt knew exactly what the note was. A love note. Chrome likes Mello? Maybe it's from another girl and she's just the messenger? He didn't know. And he was surprised. Matt didn't feel a sense of heartbreak at all. He was cold though.

Mello stared at the note for a moment before starting towards the door. When he caught a glance at the door he paused when he saw Matt staring back at him. The red-head started back up the stares without even saying a simple hello. He didn't feel like talking right now…

…

"Would you stop bothering me!?"

"Jeez, Matt, let me in!!" Matt sat on his bed as he watched his door. Of course Mello was on the other side. He wasn't going to let him in just yet. _Bang! Bang! _Mello's bangs on the door were so loud he was surprised no one came over to complain. "At least tell me why you're mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"It's me right?"

"No… it's not. It's nothing."

"If it was nothing then why'd you lock yourself in your room?"

"Look! Would you just get the hell outta here!?" Matt snapped and then to his amazement there was silence. _Did Mello actually leave…? _Matt stood up and before he had a chance to walk towards the door he heard his window open. A huge gust of wind blew into his room and he felt a pair of hands grip his arms tightly. He was thrown onto his bed with a weight on top of him. Matt's eyes met up with Mello's serious ones, "Mello!? What the hell-!?"

"I know other ways to get in you know. I'm not just limited to a door." His expression was still serious and cold.

"Would you get off of me!?" _I don't want to talk to you! _

"**No!!**" Mello snapped, Matt froze. "I'm _not _letting go… not until you tell me why you've been running away from me!"

Matt turned his head, "It's… 'bout… that _girl_."

"Girl? That Chrome girl?"

"I saw you with her. She gave you a love letter right?"

"Dude, it's not what you thought-"

"You can date her you know. I don't really care."

"Matt-"

Matt closed his eyes, "I don't…"

"Matt!!" Mello gripped the red-head's wrist tightly and arched him up slightly, "Did you ever consider the possibility that I don't _want _her!?" Mello yanked the boy forward until their lips met in a harsh kiss. The blond pulled back and held Matt tightly, "I don't want that girl. Just because I get a love note-hell, it doesn't mean anything! You get jealous too easily."

_Dammit… _Matt hid his face in Mello's shoulder, "Guess I'm an idiot for that." Matt mumbled, "Jumped to conclusions too quickly…"

"I only want you."

"But… how can I be sure? That you won't…"

Mello loosened his grip, "You don't need to worry about me. And it looks like I don't need to worry about you seeing how things turned out now." He chuckled.

Matt sighed, "You always have to make jokes don't you?"

"I'm serious. You're not going to leave me are you?"

The gamer sighed again and looked away, "I… don't know…"

Matt heard the boy growl and he felt a sharp sting on his shoulder. Mello had bitten him! "What the fuck!? **Ow!!**" Matt put a hand to his shoulder, "What'd you do that for!?"

"Because… I want you to know; I want _everyone _to know that you're mine."

"So you're going to _bite _me to prove a point!?"

"Heh," Mello kissed Matt's neck sweetly.

The red-head turned bright red, "W-wait Mello!" It tickled Matt the way Mello was kissing him, but it made him more embarrassed than it made him laugh. Mello was mumbling nonsense the whole time about 'wanting' and all that crap. It seemed weird to him. Just a few days ago they had just been good friends and he was sure Mello didn't even think of him this way. Now they were-!

"Matt?" Mello sat up and kissed him, crushing their lips against each other. Mello forced his tongue into Matt's mouth, trying to taste every inch of it as much as he could. Matt gasped for breath, "Mello…?"

"I want to… have as much of you as much as I can. As much as I can just in case you might leave me."

Matt paused before letting out a chuckle, "You know, that sounds pretty lame coming from you." _Guess we've both said some pretty lame things to each other… _

"Yeah, well, just so you know." Matt rested his forehead on Mello's,

_I'm sorry… _

**Wahahaa! You guys guess what Matt's sorry for! I finished and it's almost 4 pages long! I'm so happy with the reviews, favs, and alerts I have so far! Thanks you guys for reading it so far! More chapters (I'm sure) will come up after the weekend cause I'm really good at writing chapters on the weekend. (Ignoring my homework typically). Keep reading please and review!! I promise I'll get better! I write a whole lot better I promise!! **


	4. Chapter 4

"MWAHAHAHAAAA

**A/N:**

**Review please!**

**­­**

"MWAHAHAHAAA!! Once again Mello has come out victorious!! That's right! Bow down to me losers!!" Mello laughed maniacally as he played with the ball beneath his feet.

One of the boys, Jowl, muttered, "Bastard…" Immediately the soccer ball smacked into his head and he fell to the ground, "Ow!! That hurt Mello!"

"Hehe, sorry, my foot _slipped_!" He pretended to bite of a hangnail.

And as usual Matt sat and watched from the distance. _Of course. Mello's being as bitchy as ever… _He sighed. Matt _did _have a game with him, but he wasn't playing it. To preoccupied with watching his current-lover? Yuck, no way. Maybe a romantic acquaintance… Matt's eyes wondered off to several passing girls. He stared at them for an instant, uninterested, before a soccer ball when flying his way. The ball flew past him so fast and close that it made his hair fly back. "-the fuck!?" He knew who it was, "Mello!?"

"What!? This game to _intense _for you? I _bet_. Though I bet a lil' sissy like you wouldn't be able to play this game anyway." Mello snickered.

"Bastard! A-are you challenging me!?" Matt fumed as he stood up and stomped a foot to the ground, "Please! I'd be able to show you up any day!"

_Whatever… Just as you 'showed me up' with the Wammy's ranks… _"This isn't the same as soccer on the PS2 or the Wii!" He laughed. "Show me then. Beat me in a game of soccer."

"Fine!" Matt stomped onto the field and stood in front of Mello.

"I'm betting on Matt!" Yelled a younger boy who ran over to his side.

"Whatever! Mello's is clearly going to win!" Screamed a girl.

"I'm going with Matt 'cause I just want Mello to lose." Jowl (the boy from before) answered.

While the rest of the kids got into their positions the two boys stared intensely at each other. They were close enough for them to mumble so no other kid would hear, "Prepare to be beaten, pansy." Mello snickered.

_Name-calling huh? _"Let's see if you're more dominant on the field than you are in the _bed_."

"Oh, you know I am." He smirked, "And when this is all over-when I win-I can do whatever I _want _to you."

"What!? No way!"

"What's the matter? I thought you were confident 'bout winning? What's the problem if you're going to 'win' anyway?"

Matt growled, "Damn you…" Mello's eyebrow rose, but his smirk remained on his face. "Fine!"

"Good!" They stepped away from each other. The two looked around. Three kids were on either of their teams. "'Kay." Mello set the ball down, "Whoever scores 10 points first wins."

"Fine." The red-head nodded, leaning forward.

"Get ready to lose you lit-," Matt kicked the ball over the blond's head and started for his goal. "YOU BASTARD!! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SMACK-TALKING YOU!!"

Matt laughed, "You never said we couldn't start!" The kids on Mello's team were pretty caught off guard by the sudden goggle-wearing boy running up their field so he was able to score an easy goal. "That's a point!"

"That does **not **count!"

"Yes it does! And there shouldn't be a problem should there? If you're _so _sure 'bout beating me then there shouldn't be a problem that I scored an _easy _goal, huh?"

_You sneaky… _"Fine! But from now on there will be a goalie." _Well, just a punk to blow a whistle… _The two went back to the starting position and waited for a kid with a whistle to come between them. He blew it and quickly moved out of the way as the two boys started kicking at the ball (more like each other) until eventually it flew or Matt's head. While it did Mello quickly too the advantage and pushed Matt out of the way, knocking him down. He fell face first into the grass and he could quickly hear kids cheering._ Damn… Mello scored a goal… _"Now that was just playing dirty." He growled.

"No dirtier than you." Mello smirked.

"I think things or going to get a hell of a lot more serious from here on in."

…

And it did. An hour into the game the two had managed to tie each other, both scoring eight each. They used every trick to evade each from tripping, to pushing and anything thing else your mind might be able to imagine. It didn't even seem like the other kids were playing. Just standing and watching. They might as well be obstacles on the field. It even started to freakin' rain, but the boys didn't really seem to notice. Whoop! Looks like Matt's going to score another one. He looked so serious, determination showed all over his face. He was leading and no one was trying to get in his way besides the goalie. They were all so far behind, at least, that's what he thought. Once he reached the goal and right when he was about to kick it Mello slid in front of him and kicked the ball away. _Damn it! _Matt ran after him. He became so hot-head compared to the rain that his goggles turned foggy and he was forced to keep them on top of his soaked head.

Mello was in the lead now, surprisingly getting up so quickly after just sliding into the mud to get the ball. He was going to score, Matt knew this. Not even his teammates were able to get the ball back. The boy slowed down and eventually came to a stop as he watched him score. "Yeah!" Mello cheered, "One more point and _I _win!"

_Jeez… _Matt quickly ran over to his team and whispered to them a few quick words, "I'm going to need you guys this time so be prepared."

"Got it." came a thumbs up from his girl teammate. Matt smiled and ran over to the center of the field. Obviously Mello had no idea of the plan Matt had just set; he was too busy giving out his victory speech already. The whistle was blown and (by luck) Matt was able to kick forward. He paced himself, but ran as fast as he could. He knew that Mello would be too preoccupied by chasing him that he wouldn't expect him to pass the ball to his teammates. The gamer kicked the ball to the left to his female player and she started for the goal. She was very fast; thankfully she was on Matt's team. Mello paused for a second. He had no idea what had just happened, but he started after the girl soon after. When he did she passed it to Jowl. He made it to the goal, but suddenly kicked it up in the air and Matt sent it flying into the goal with a hard kick.

"What the freak…?" Mello was amazed. Never had he seen Matt actually working with a _team_. He certainly never thought of using his team before. He was going to start now though. He didn't want Matt to think that he was copying him.

"One more point for us." Matt informed.

"This is it then." Mello replied. They both stood in their positions. They stood still and suddenly the whistle sounded…

…

"Damn… Damn, damn, _dammit_!! I can't _believe _I lost!"

"You better believe it!" Matt laughed in triumph, "That's means I can do _whatever_ I want." He smirked.

"Gaugh! What are you going to do to me?" Mello felt terrified just _thinking _about the thoughts Matt could be harboring inside right now!

"Jeez, your making it sound like I'm going to rape you. Calm down, I'm not like _you_."

Mello sighed, "Man your no fun." He joked.

"You're nasty Mello." Matt looked down at himself, "Man I'm a mess. I'm going to take a shower."

"Hm… Me too? Never noticed until now." Mello smiled, "Want me to _help _you?"

He turned pink, "No way! I won the bet so you can't do _anything _to me!" He ran to his room and slammed (and locked) his door.

…

It felt weird to Matt wiping off all the mud from his body. As if he was washing off a second skin or something. He had never felt so dirty. Well, not unless Mello was with him. He suddenly felt arms around his waist and was quickly forced against the wall. "Want me to help you? Hm…?" Mello whispered into his ear.

"Hey! Damn you Mello… It's not like you to play fair is it?" He felt Mello's body lay against his and his face turned bright red. _I was sure I locked the window this time… _

He laughed, "Not likely."

**Wha!! Over!? Are you serious!? Right when it was getting good!? Guess I disappointed you guys huh? Don't worry though. I'll make sure there are more-um-good scenes in this story. Just for you guys! Though I probably will add an extra part from this story about them xxx-ing in the shower if I get enough reviews. hint, hint Tell your friends.**

**I wanted the boys to play soccer 'cause that's the game they were playing in Volume 7 right? Was it soccer? Neh, I'm too lazy to look into my book. Soccer it is though. Once I got to the middle of the story I thought of tennis, but I changed my mind. That's a special game for only Light and L. I won't take that away from them. **

**Well that ends chapter 4! Please review please! Don't just read it! Review it! I'm not forcing you though, hehe. COUGHCOUGHREVIEWCOUGHICOMMANDYOUCOUGH hehe, see you in chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

Matt was not going to be merciful today

Matt was _not _going to be merciful today. He had to get Mello back. Make him suffer. Hehe, what would make the poor boy cower to his knees? Just as he came up with the perfect plan Mello walked (barged) into the room, "Hey dude, you ready to go?" Mello was about to give the boy a morning kiss until Matt stopped him.

"Not so fast!" Matt answered, "You can't do _anything _to me today."

"What? What are you talking about?" Mello kissed his neck.

"I won the bet remember? And since _you _lost you're going to go for one day without any physical contact besides something like shaking hands." The red-head tried his best to push Mello off of him. It was hard considering he wanted him too.

"Serious today aren't you? I didn't even think you remembered."

"Hell yeah I am. And just so you go through with it today," Matt smirked, "Have you checked your chocolate stash lately?"

The blond gasped, "What'd you do with it bastard!?"

"Keep your hands off of me… and you get your stash at the end of the day."

Mello whined. _I have over 50 bars in that stash! _"You're playing dirty!"

"Whaaaat? You care more 'bout some damn chocolate than me!?" Matt played.

"Wh-wha!? I mean-I like-," Mello groaned and slumped over, "Stop messing with me please! I'm dieing right now! Taking away two things that I care 'bout most!"

Matt turned red, but quickly tried to hide it. He wanted his master plan to go smoothly. _Let's play with him… I'm gonna enjoy myself today! _

…

10:00 AM:

Matt usually woke up late so almost half of his day of torture was over. The two boys ate a little snack and went into the rec. room. The biggest television was in that room and they want to watch some type of action/scary/or maybe adventurous movie on that big screen. They ended up watching some cheesy romance movie these other wammy children were watching. Mello sat down on the big armchair. Before he was able to get too comfortable Matt jumped on his lap, "Can I sit here!?"

"Ow!" Mello was about to grab him, but Matt quickly reminded him, "Nuh-uh! No touching remember!?" He felt the blond tense under him. He laughed silently and rested his back against Mello's chest. "You okay? Hm?"

"Yo-you know I'm not…" He stuttered.

Matt laughed, "Aw, what's the matter?" He laid his head right besides Mello's. He could see his wide eyes and the sweat running down his face. _Hehe, he sure as hell was going to enjoy this day! _He brought his face closer to Mello's and blew on it softly, running his hand up the blond's chest.

He tensed even more, "Da-damn you Matt. I'm going to get you for this. Oh, you know I'm going to get you."

The red-head chuckled. _But today's going to be a long day for you… _

12:30 PM:

Mello was _exhausted_! He had never been tortured like that before. It was so frustrating not being able to even touch the boy except to _shake hands_. And Matt was doing such _sexy_ and irresistible things to him that it made him think such kinky thoughts about him which made him want to touch Matt _more_! He couldn't take it. It was only 12:30 and he had no idea when Matt will decide when the day is over. He looked up to see the happy-go-lucky Matt smiling, and practically skipping through the halls. _Curse him… _

They were in the kitchen now. Maybe eating something would clear the boy's head. Mello looked through the fridge and stopped a few minutes after. _Augh! I wish I could eat some chocolate though… I can almost smell it. Hear the wrapper being pulled off and- _Mello turned around quickly to see Matt eating a chocolate bar! "M-my chocolate bar!"

"It's really good." Matt commented. "Hm? You want some?" He extended the bar towards him. Mello lunged for it and right when he was about to grab it Matt snatched it back. "You can't have any!" He laughed.

Mello fell to the floor, "Ugh, why don't you just rip my heart out…"

"Wahahahaa!"

2:00 PM:

The red-head basically ran out of ideas to torture Mello so he just decided to play games the rest of the day. Though, just his presence was enough to bring Mello to tears. He could feel the blond just staring at him, thinking of the time when he could hold Matt in his arms again which was just hours away. _Wait… _Matt looked over at him, "Hey? You wanna play? Not that you really have a choice." He took a bite of another one of Mello's chocolate bars.

Mello groaned, "Sure." He dragged himself over and sat down beside him. Matt gave him the controller and let him do his thing. It was some kind of outer space game. The goal was to shoot all the targets before the time went out. It was harder than it sounded. Especially for Mello. "Dude, you suck at this game!" Matt laughed.

"Shuddup!" Mello growled, "The screen moves 'round too much!"

"Sure." Matt scooted himself behind him. "Here, let me help you." He reached over and grabbed Mello's hands gently. The blond tensed again and dropped the controller. Matt laughed, holding the boy's hands and pulling them close to his body. He rested his head on his shoulder and savored the warm hug. "Yah know, the day's almost over. You've done such a good job today."

5:30 PM:

They ate dinner. (I know, boring.)

7:30 PM:

This is the time that most of the younger wammy kids had to get back to their rooms. Matt decided that he'd let the day end early for Mello. _I've messed with him enough today._ He laughed. "Ten," He counted. Mello was practically shaking while he was standing, waiting for the day to end for them, "six, five, four," Matt enjoyed the look on his face and smirked in satisfaction, "two, two _and a half_,"

"Matt!"

"Fine, fine! The days over." He reached under Mello's bed and pulled out a bag, "Here's your chocolate. You can eat it now! I bet you're dieing from the lack of it!" He laughed.

"Hehe," Mello pounced on top of the gamer, "But why would I waste my chocolate if I can just taste the one you had earlier." He answered seductively, "I kinda like the idea of a chocolate flavored Matt."

"Sick."

"I'm serious. I've been seeing delusions of you the whole day. How _dare _you make me suffer like that." He brought his face closer to his.

"I don't see what the problem is. I could go a day without having to touch you."

Mello sighed, thankful as he ran his hand through the red-head's hair, "It's different with me. You're impossible not to be around."

"Really…?" Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and forced a kiss onto the blond's longing lips. Mello quickly kissed back, almost devouring the boy as he thrust his tongue into his mouth, tasting every bit of chocolate that he couldn't have today. Melted chocolate tasted so good on a boy. Mello felt up and down the boy's body. He hadn't touched it in so long…

The intercom suddenly beeped. The two boys paid no mind to it until they heard their names. "**Mello and Matt, please come to my office.**" _It was Roger! _They stopped kissing and stared up at the ceiling. Why were they being called to the office? It certainly couldn't be because of their relationship? "**It regards the rankings.**"

"Rankings? Yo-you mean-!?"

_Mello was beaten…!? _

**Damn I left such an obvious hint. I'm sure you all know who's going to be in the next chapter. I'm gonna tell you guys straight up. I planned on this chapter being a separate story. I thought of this one before I even thought of this one, but I couldn't put it on paper for some reason… Hope you liked it! The next few chapters are gonna be filled with more events than the last ones so stay with me please! Prepare for it! See you in chapter six, su! **

**P.S. and see? I told you I work really well on stories in the weekend! 3 more chapters for you! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Roger…

**A/N: **

**Plot twists! Plot twist! They start here yeah! Review please! Tell your friends if ya have to! Lol, just kidding. That's too pushy. Still review though. **

"Roger…?" The two boys stood side by side as they watched the elderly man in curiosity and also in fear. The man was unusually quiet. When the hell was he going to talk again? Mello stepped a little forward, "What… about the ranking?" His eyes wondered off to the albino boy just a few feet away from Roger's desk. He knew what it was about. Mello exhaled his held breath and let his shoulders rest for they have been so tense before. "I was… beaten." The blond lowered his head. Matt watched from the corner of his eye. His fists were so tight that they were stained with a crimson color. "Damn it… damn… damn…"

It hurt Matt to see him like this, but he knew-everyone in this house should have known-that it was a dog-eat-dog world. He felt sympathy, yes, but that was only because he knew what it felt like. But he was sure that Mello would get over it just as he had. Hearing just the sound of Mello's panting and some kind of clanking Matt just had to speak. "Why am I here? There's no need for me to be here anymore if I've already been surpassed once already."

Roger grunted and folded his arms in front of him. "Anyway," He started, ignoring the red-head's comment, "_This _is Near." Matt followed the thin hand to the albino boy. He was so- _white_. Not because of his hair and attire, but just by staring at him when the light from outside hit his features so that it almost made him glow. The albino boy didn't even take a moment to look in their direction. All of his attention was on that puzzle. The plain, white puzzle. It was blank; he must be good. "He had a slightly higher score than Mello-"

Mello's head shot up, "By how much?"

"About twenty points at the most."

_At the most… He doesn't know the exact number…? _"So… He's going to be L's next successor huh?" Matt clarified.

"Correct." Roger nodded.

"Well, that's nice to know." Mello let out a fake laugh then sighed, "Excuse me." He fast-paced out of the room than immediately went into a sprint.

Matt started for the door before pausing and turning his head to take a glance at Near. He had felt angry that he had surpassed Mello, but again he thought of the dog-eat-dog world so the feeling rushed out quickly. He didn't smile, but he tried his best to make it sound like he had a smile in his voice, "See you around wammy's… Near."

Near paused and looked up at Matt with his unemotional eyes, "Thank you."

_Sounded more like a robot talking, but maybe it's because he doesn't want to express his feelings yet…? Whatever… Gotta find the crybaby. _Matt ran out of the room and started towards their rooms. If he wasn't in his room then he was in Matt's. If he wasn't in Matt's room then… he was at the new kid's room.

And he was right.

The blond was standing, sulking at the albino's doorway. _Man, he was pathetic… _"Mello!" He called as he walked closer. The blond did not move however. He was frozen, stuck in time as if he wasn't even staring into that room, but watching events in his head. Matt sighed, resting an elbow on the doorway, "You still have a chance you know. It's not the end of the world 'cause you got a lower score than he did."

"Yeah, but Roger-"

"Man, forget Roger. He doesn't know, at least not for sure." _Just like he didn't know the scores… _"Ask L when he gets here. He's sure to come now that there's another candidate for his position."

Mello sighed, "Right…" He turned towards Matt, "Ya know? You're pretty wise for a gamer."

"Wise?" Matt patted Mello on the back, "Just common sense my friend."

"Hey?" Came a voice from behind them. They turned to see the puzzle-loving albino standing behind them, "Any particular reason why you're at my doorway?" The two boys moved out of the way and let Near pass. The door started to close slowly and before it closed completely-, "Hm? It seems you've beaten me to my room. At least you can beat me at _something_." And the door closed behind him.

"-the fuck you say!?" Mello growled, "H-he just insulted me, the bastard!" He started banging on the door, "Hey! Hey, open up! Be a man and say that to my face and see what happens!"

…

"Damn that bastard, Near." The blond mumbled, taking a bit of his chocolate, "Have you noticed that I've eaten at least 20 bars today because of him!?"

"Yes, Mello… The pain and torment of watching you scarf down 20 bars. If your girlish figure gets any fatter I'm leaving you." Matt answered, seemingly bored.

"I'm serious Matt!"

He groaned, "So am I…"

"I didn't even do anything to the punk!"

"Yes, yes, you're the victim."

"And he insulted me!"

"The meany."

"With his hair!"

"He should dye it blond just like you."

"And his outfit!"

"No one can fit tight pants like you can."

Mello glared at Matt, "Sorry…" _I'm just tired of hearing your ranting! _

Mello groaned, "Well… I'm tired. You can go now." He shooed him to the door. The door slammed behind him and Matt was left alone, stunned. _Something feels weird… _"Whoa, no sex today."

…

Matt woke up the next morning feeling unusually alone. Oh yeah, Mello kicked him out so he can suffer by himself in his bitterness and failure. Matt laughed just thinking of Mello cowering in a corner with a dark cloud over his head. Hehe, that'd certainly be a sight to see. The boy yawned, dragged himself out of the bed, and got dressed for the day while wiping the sleep from his eyes. It felt early today. Maybe it was.

The gamer walked out of his room and noticed the empty halls. Damn, it _must _be early. Usually when he woke up there would be a whole flood of kids outside and now there was barely five in the hall at the same time. He groaned. _I can't go back to sleep… I can't even play a game! Damn I'm so bored! _He passed the library and noticed a certain puzzle-loving albino on the floor. "Is that-what's his name-Near?" _He's up really early… _Matt opened the glass door and walked into the huge, empty library. It was incredibly quiet besides the clanking of the puzzle pieces. _I guess this is how a library is supposed to be… _It was weird. He was so used to loud explosions and the fowl language of Mello that he had grown used to it. Now, just being in this library for a couple of seconds, he wanted to leave!

He looked back over at the albino who wasn't even tipped off by his presence at all. "Uh, hey Near."

"…Hello."

Silence. _Well… I guess that means I won't get more out of him… _Matt glanced at the tall bookshelves that crowded the ends of the library. _I guess I could read… Ew, barely done that before… _Before Matt started towards the books Near called him. "Would you like to join me?"

_Wha-wha-wha!! _"Uh, um, sure." Matt sat down across from him and watched as the albino continued to put together his puzzle. He was doing it with no effort at all as if he could memorize where every piece went!

"You like Mello don't you?" The question caught Matt off guard. Near looked up at him with calculating eyes, "I saw you. You were really struggling to try not to comfort the boy."

"Um… just concern for a friend." _**Lie!! **__But Near doesn't have to know it's the truth… _

_Hm… He's really good at observing… _

"I see."

"I already know that life is cruel. Everyone at this orphanage should know 'bout that. So I'm just gonna give Mello space until he figures it out too. If I got over it, so can he."

"Very wise."

_Damn, what's up with me with being wise today!? _"Yeah."

"Well, just remember that nothing stays with you forever…"

"What? What are you saying?"

Near chuckled, "You'll find out soon enough."

Matt's eyebrows furrowed, "Maybe I should… get going now. Mello's probably waking up now." He stood up and ran out of the library. _Whoa, that's a strange kid… Hm, no wonder Mello doesn't like him much. Though it could just be the insults. _

**Finished chapter 6! Wow! 6 chapters already! working on 7 as we speak! Well-type. Hope u enjoyed and REVIEW!! Sayonara! **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

**A/N: **

**Please, please, PLZ review this chapter! I want at least, hm… 2 more. 2 reviews this chapter. Come on you guys! Don't just favorite! Review too! I wanna know what you think! (Though the fav's are much appreciated) Enjoy though! **

­­­

"So… what took so long for you to get here, huh?" Mello asked, his arms crossed, in the middle of his room.

"Uh…" Matt walked further into the room and shut the door behind him. _I don't think Mello'll be too thrilled if I told him I hung out with Near for a few minutes instead of coming here first… _"I was still sleeping. You know me."

"Sleeping huh? You're lying huh!?"

Matt growled, "What the hell Mello!? You get pissed off _one time _by some kid and now your being a bitch about it!" _Even though it __**is **__the truth… _

Mello sighed, "Sorry…"

"…Fine. It's alright. Now are you ready to go?"

"Hm? Go where?" Mello asked dumbfounded.

"To get your assignment dummy! For class. You're supposed to go to Roger's office to pick it up."

Mello stared upward as if thinking, "I don't really remember that one…"

"Well I'm telling you _now _so come on!"

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" Matt grabbed the blond's hand and started towards the door. They both stepped out and Matt led the way towards the stairs. "'Ya know," Matt started, "You're seriously slow, dude!"

"It's not like I'm so eager to get my _homework_. I should be able to take as much time as I want."

_And that is exactly why you were surpassed! _Of course the red-head didn't say that out loud. He didn't want to deal with the boy's temper or fowl language. The two boys traveled down the stairs and once they made it to the bottom they retained normal speed. He sighed. _Damn I feel like a freakin' baby-sitter… _It was always so empty in this area of the downstairs where Roger's room was. No one really cared to visit him often besides to complain which didn't really happen at this orphanage. Most of the kids were usually upstairs where they're rooms are. Only one kid was down this way. Kiel: a spiky-haired blond kid with glasses. He usually came over here to read since this is the quietest place in the orphanage.

Matt kept his eyes on the boy until he was no longer able to look in his direction. The boys open the huge, wooden door that led to the offices and special guest rooms. "Matt? Hey Matt?" The gamer paused and looked back at Mello. The blond smiled, "I bet you haven't noticed you've been holding my hand this whole time have you?" Matt looked down to see that indeed their hands were still together. He turned red and started to pull his hand away until Mello gripped it tighter, grabbing on with his other hand also. "I don't mind. I like it this way." He chuckled, putting his face a little closer to Matt's, "It's so _cute _how you get embarrassed by the littlest things."

Mello leaned in to kiss him, but Matt backed away, "Whoa! We're in a _hallway_! Control yourself! Someone… might see…" He blushed.

"Humph. Fine! But when we get back to the rooms," Mello smirked, "you're all mine."

Matt sighed and opened the door to Roger's office, "Just get in there and get your assignment." Mello walked into the room, and Matt followed, closing the door behind them.

"Aw, Mello. You've finally come back. Are you done, _sulking_."

"I wasn't _sulking_! I was just thinking… for a long time…"

"Were you _thinking _before or after you cried yourself to sleep?" Matt laughed.

"You shut up! I wasn't crying and you know it!"

"Whatever you say…" He smiled.

"Anyway," Roger grunted, "I want you to do a creative project."

"Creative project?"

"Like building a model, such and such. Due on Monday."

"Wha-!? That's in 3 days! How the hell am I supposed to finish it in time all by myself!?"

Roger chuckled, "I never said you're working alone. You have a partner."

"Partner?" Mello pointed to the red-head beside him, "Ya mean Matt?"

"No. It's Near." As if on cue the albino walked into the room. He sat in the chair closest to the door and brought one leg to his chest. "You two will be working together. It'll be a good way for you two to get along."

"_**What!? **_No way in _hell _am I going to work with _him_!"

Matt looked back to see that Near's expression never changed, "I don't mind." Near replied.

"Well I **do**! We won't get anything done if we're together! We'll just end up fighting!"

"Try your best Mello. You've only met him once. That can't determine that you'll fight during this project."

Mello couldn't argue with that. He let his shoulders relax and the boy sighed, giving up, "Fine…"

Roger smiled, "Good. I'll extend it an extra day. You two can start tomorrow and you'll have 3 days to finish."

Mello didn't answer. He was scowling, his arms crossed like he was a little kid. Matt answered for him, "He'll do it." The red head started pushing the blond towards the door, "Come-on-damn it Mello! Move your ass! We can leave now!" He opened the door and while they walked out Mello glared at the boy while Matt just took a quick glance.

…

"_**Man!!**_" Mello groaned, taking a seat on his bed, "Why do I have to work with that-that punk!?"

"Aw, come on Mello! It's only 3 days long. It'll go by fast."

"3 days… You're right." He stood up, grabbed the red head and pulled him down on the bed with him. "That means… I won't really get to see you for 3 days…"

"It'll go by quickly."

"Hm… You know I'll be thinking of you right?"

"Lame." Matt sighed, "But… I'm sure I will too. Of course, my thoughts may not be as perverted as yours."

Mello laughed as he sat up and hovered over Matt, "Hehe, I'm sure that's true." They kissed, they're lips locking in a sweet, passionate kiss. Who would have thought that this may be their last kiss for a while…

**Chapter 7 is finished. Sorry it took so long. ' School is really a handful right now since there's about 13 more days of school left. Whoo-hoo! Review please! I wanna know what you guys think! Sorry this chapter doesn't have a lot in it. Anyway, I'll make sure to write at least 2 or 3 chapters over the weekend. But for now, sayonara! **


	8. Chapter 8

Matt sighed

**Review plz! Just a heads up (you all should have known this at the end of chapter 7 anyway) there will be conflict… I think… If you believe me… ; enjoy! REVIEW!!**

Matt sighed. He always found himself wondering back to the library where Mello and Near were working. As if he had nothing else better to do than follow the two around. Such a desperate, desperate boy. It was a basic routine for the two. One: The boys would be working quietly on their side of the project, two: Near would say something (probably something insulting), and three: Mello would throw a fit. He knew how they were so why was he watching them? Was he jealous? No way, he knew that Mello would _never _fall for Near. Matt sighed again. "I'll just check on those two later…" _Hopefully Mello doesn't bash the boy's face in before I get back… That'd be a shame… _Matt started towards his room fully intending on playing 'Grand Theft Auto' for the rest of the day.

Mello was _pissed_. Damn! How can such a quiet boy piss a boy off so much!? "Say it again!" Mello growled. Near turned his head away from him, "I said say it again!" He hissed.

"Are you so stupid that you didn't hear me the first time?"

"You bastard! If it wasn't for this damn project I'd bash you in the face right now!" (Funny how Matt knew him so well.)

"Hm." Near smiled to himself. Mello sat on the polished, wooden floor with a loud 'thud'. It was such a surprise that Mello was aloud to yell like that in a _library_. Of course the librarian would have told him to quiet down if anyone else was in the library at the time. The two were by themselves. The boys were making a matchstick bridge for history class. Mello had no idea which bridge it was or what its significance is, but since he had a picture of it in front of him he couldn't care less. They worked on this thing since yesterday and it was due tomorrow evening. They were only done with about half of it. The blond was tired though. He had to wake up early to do this project; orders from Near. _Damn him… _He thought. During this whole project he thought of quick, but painful torture he could do on the albino. That was the only thing that kept him going. _Hehe, one day… _

"Hey." Mello looked up to watch Near start towards the door, "I'll be right back 'kay? Just, make sure you don't… _destroy it all_." The blond glared at him evilly until the boy disappeared behind the doorway. Before he started cussing him out Mello thought about it. _Wait… where the hell is he going? _He sighed. _Now he's going to leave me to finish the rest, huh? What a pain… _

…

It only took Near a couple of minutes to come back. By then Mello was just messing with a few sticks. Sticking them on with no sense of interest at all. Near paused in front of him and then suddenly put something in front of his face. "What the hell-!?" It caught Mello off guard and he practically almost knocked the bridge down. _Man, I would have been screwed…_ The blond took the time to look. It was a plate with a bar of wrapped chocolate sitting on it.

"I bet you were hungry. It's past lunch time. You like chocolate right?"

Mello stared dumbfounded until finally he took the plate, "Uh, thanks?"

Near sat back down, "It's not a question. If you want to say it sincerely, say it right."

"Hey! I was _trying _to be nice!" Near didn't respond. He just continued to do the bridge. Mello exhaled his breath, unwrapped the chocolate and took a huge bite. Man, chocolate tasted so good right now. It practically melted in his mouth! Mello looked back at the albino. _Ugh! _"Still," Mello replied causing Near to look back up, "Thanks… for the chocolate." The boy nodded before turning his attention back to the project. _Glad no one was around to see this… _

…

"Aw! Finally done for the day!" Mello smiled, stretching his arms, "I'm seriously wiped out!" _Only one more day of working with that kid and then I'm free! _He let his arms fall to the floor, "It looks pretty good so far though. Huh?" _What the hell? _Mello crawled to stare at the front of the bridge. "Ma-my! My-!"

"You now noticed? _You're _side of the bridge is more lopsided than mine." The younger replied.

"What!? What'd you do to it!?"

"Nothing. I never even touched your side. You just aren't that skilled are you?" _It's because we weren't working together… _

"Jeez…" Mello rested his chin on his hand, staring at the sides a little bit longer. "I can't believe this…"

"You just suck."

"Would you shut up!?" Near grabbed onto Mello's shirt and pulled him into a forced kissed.

…

Matt turned the corner and saw through the library windows to see that it looked like the two boys were arguing again. He sighed. Would they ever get along? Oh well. It didn't matter to him. He was just here to pick Mello up. Matt stood in the doorway and just as he was about to call out to him he saw something really unusual. Near was _kissing _Mello!? Or… was it the other way around!? Either way their lips were touching and neither of them were pulling away… Matt was too far away to see Mello's expression though so he still wasn't sure. He didn't know what to think. His mind was full of possibility of how this could have happened. "How…?"

Finally their lips separated. Mello heard a small voice at the door and saw an uncertain Matt staring back at him. He gasped, "Ma-Matt!?"

Near stared at Matt with a somewhat glare. _Was he implying that he won or something…? _Matt ran a hand through his hair and ran towards his room.

"**Matt!!**"

**Well chapter 8 is finished! And btw, Near is NOT the bad guy here. He had a reason for this. I guess you could call him… and obstacle? Yeah. Anyway, please review! I wanna know what you guys think! Come one! Thanx 4 all the favs and such so far you guys! Really appreciate it! What will happen!? Gonna have to find out in chapter 9! Whoo! **


	9. Chapter 9

Review

**Review! Things are getting good now huh? Hope so! **

Mello growled, "What the hell was that Near!?"

"Don't blame it on me… If he really trusted you…" Near looked up at him, "If he really trusted you he wouldn't have run away."

"H-how the hell could he have known!?"

"You just don't get it do you?"

The blond's glare darkened, "I don't have time to play games with you!" Mello ran out of the library and towards Matt's room. Hopefully he didn't lock his door _and _the window. _What the hell did Near do that for anyway!? _He ran up the stairs and turned the corner. It was obviously late since no kids were in the halls to block his path. Finally he made it to Matt's room. He gripped the doorknob and placed a hand on the wood, "Hey Matt?" He turned the knob and to his surprise it was unlocked! He opened the door all the way to see Matt lying on his bed. He wasn't playing a game… nothing… just lying there. "Hey?"

Matt let out a breath that seemed like he held in for a while, "You don't have to worry 'bout it." He let out a fake laugh, "Honestly I _never _thought that this would happen. Oh well… strike two for me…"

Mello stepped forward, "Matt? You're jumping to conclusion again. I didn't-"

"Yeah, you probably didn't. But…" He closed his eyes, covering them with his hands, "I can just… never be sure anymore. There are too many things between you and me, and I'm obviously the one with the most." Matt sighed, "Sorry… I just can't be sure…"

"Matt! I've told you a million times before that _you're _the one I want the most! I've told you-**countless **times!" He answered, getting a little irritated.

"Sorry…"

"A-!" Mello was about to abject, but the look on Matt's face… He covered his face for a moment before walking out, leaving Matt all alone. It seems he's been alone a lot lately considering that Mello's been too tired to spend time with him due to his project. _Damn… _He didn't like being away from Mello…

…

Matt groaned and rolled over on his bed. Wait… When had he fallen asleep? How could anyone fall asleep after they had just lost their lover the night before? He felt restless though. He was still so freakin' tired, but he could no longer fall back asleep. _Mello… _He was stubborn and stupid about this, he knew, but he was just so jealous all the time he couldn't help it. Boys were alright, but _girls_. Every time he saw him hang around him he felt alone, but he couldn't let Mello know that or he'd probably think he was too possessive. _So… I guess it was a lose-lose situation from the start… _

The red-head got dressed, washed up and all that stuff that was related to it and started towards the door. When he was reaching for the knob he froze. He groaned. _I just… don't feel like going out today… _He leaned his head on the door. _I shouldn't be hesitating like this dammit! _Matt hesitated a little bit more until finally he gave up. _I'll… go out tomorrow… _

…

The next day the boy did hesitate at the door, but got enough sense to open it this time. Then there, sitting at his doorway was a plate of food. Well _that_ made him depressed. What he intended to be a fresh start turned the opposite way. _Mello… _He picked it up and placed it on the floor on the other side of his door and closed it.

"You didn't come out of your room yesterday…" Matt jumped. He wasn't aware that Mello was there.

"Uh, yeah. I was doing an all-nighter." He stood up and started towards the stairs.

"Yeah right…" Mello started after him and by the looks of it Matt knew he was in for a day…

…

He thought so. The boy groaned in his head. Mello hadn't stopped following him all day. It was so… irritating and annoying. Couldn't he tell that he wanted to be alone!? Matt could feel the blond's eyes on him the _whole _time. Then, to avert his concentration, Near sat in the middle of the rec. room, "Hello, Matt." The albino looked up at him with testing eyes.

"Uh, hi… Near…" He quickly looked away and started for the door (Mello following of course).

Near shook his head and went back to his plastic models, "So disappointing…"

It was close to 3 o'clock and Mello still hadn't stopped tailing him. Finally Matt snapped, "Would you stop fucking following me!? What _are _you some stacker!?"

"Not until you hear me out!" Mello replied.

Matt crossed his arms, "Fine!"

"I-I don't know why Near did that! _He _kissed me! Not the other way around. I would _never _cheat on you!"

"I know! You told me that! It's just… how can I be sure that you won't just leave me suddenly? There are so many problems. All these _people_! They've just-just started appearing ever since I've started to like you! I can't take that! I can't take _girls _and all that stuff around you!" Tears formed in the boy's eyes, but he made sure that they didn't overflow.

Mello's eyes widened, "Matt…"

"I'm just… not right for you… I'm too…" He tightened his fists, "Sorry…" Matt started walking away, _walked_, and Mello didn't stop him. He finally figured he needed his space.

_Matt… _

_DON'T SUFFER BECAUSE OF SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT!! _

**Done with chapter 9! What'd you think? Good? I hope so! Please review! Hm… not much to say on this one. Sorry I didn't think of anything imaginative for when he locked himself in his room for a day. He must like Mello a lot huh? Hehe, looking forward to seeing you in chapter 10! Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! 10! 10!! Finally a double digit number! Whoo! Enjoy! **

Matt woke up with a note on his pillow. Of course he knew it was from Mello. He sat up and opened the envelope:

Meet me at the library at around noon. We don't have to talk, just want you to hear something…

The library… Ugh! Hasn't he suffered there enough already!? The red-head continued to stare at the note as he scratched his head. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go. Well, of course he didn't want to, but he might as well. Mello should get as many chances as he should right?

…

The boy sat on the floor, leaning against the wall and just on the other side was the library. He was actually waiting to see what Mello was going to do. He decided to go just to see what new he had to say. He was eager, determined. He wanted so much to get back with Mello again. To have an excuse other than just wanted him back. He was desperate. The red-head looked up at the huge clock on the wall. It was 5 minutes to 12. He sighed and stood up. _Might as well stand outside the library and wait… _He turned the corner and right when he made it to the doorway he noticed that Mello was already in there. He was about to call his name until he saw the albino sitting just a few feet away from him. And he was playing with his damn puzzle again. _Near? Why is Near with him? Is he… trying to rub it in my face…? _Matt shook his head. No way.

Before Matt became too depressed the first voice he heard was Near's, "So… What do you need?"

"Near. Why'd you do that!? What you did before? I still don't get it?"

"Idiot, you still don't? It-"

"No! You know what!? Forget it! I don't _need _to know! Because of you I haven't talked to him in more than a week!" Mello snapped, "Do you _know _what it does to me!?"

"Obviously I do _now_…" Near replied with a straight face.

Mello stood straight, staring down at the ground, "He even… locked himself in his room for a day…" Matt gasped. _Mello… _

Near sighed, "I am… only a minor obstacle for you two. If you couldn't make it through this, then… What would happen if a permanent one stood in your way?"

_What __**would **__happen…? _

"I know we will," Mello started, "because… Matt knows I'm not telling a lie anymore." The blond turned towards the door, "Right? Matt?" The red-head stared, wide-eyed at the ground while brushing his hair back.

Matt exhaled, "Why would… you do that? Near?"

Near shrugged, "To test you I guess… I love to observe."

Mello slammed his foot to the ground, "You son-of-a-!"

"Look. I did you guys a favor. If you guys want to stay together you're going to have to start trusting each other more. Start seeing the flaws in your relationship and fix them."

"Thanks, but mind your business next time." Matt replied and then sighed, "I'd like to go now." He walked out while Mello followed.

Near sighed and shook his head, a smile on his face, "Fools…"

…

Matt plopped onto his bed and covered his face, "Sorry… Mello…"

The blond closed the door silently, "Dude, would you stop saying sorry. It's really getting annoying."

"No." He shook his head, "I keep messing up with you. I jump to conclusions, I-I can't trust you," He sighed, "Surprised you haven't left me yet." Matt laughed at his own stupidity.

"Matt-"

"Near was right. There are too many holes in our relationship."

Mello laughed, "Then let's fix them."

"You say that so easily…" Mello crawled on top of Matt.

"See? You're doing it again! Stop being so negative!"

"Sor- okay…"

Mello tightened his fists, "Then let's get married."

"_Married_? Please Mello!" Matt's eyebrow rose.

Mello lowered his face, "Then let me at least have a _kiss_. You've kept me waiting for quite a while." The blond took Matt's face and forced his lips onto his. They both felt weird, not having done it for a period of time. Matt struggled, trying to stop shaking, but he couldn't. He felt so exhausted now that he knew that Mello wouldn't leave him. (And it was about time.) Now he was so happy to touch the boy's body he was shuttering. Mello noticed and stopped, a hint of sadness in his eyes. Matt shook his head, "It's nothing." The red-head wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and kissed him again. The older kissed him back, pulling the boy's body closer 'till there was no space left between them. They both rather enjoyed the feeling of being together again, but Matt felt hot-headed now. He separated his lips from Mello's and took a breath. He rested his head on the blond's shoulder, "Damn…" He replied. "I'm not used to this anymore…" He chuckled.

Mello smiled, embracing him tightly, "All the more reason to keep going!" He pulled Matt down onto the bed.

"Wha-! Mello!"

He laughed, "Just as cute and innocent as you were when we first did this." Mello licked the boy's bottom lip before nudging for entrance which Matt gladly accepted. He missed the way Mello tasted every inch of his mouth. Their lips separated again, Mello putting his lips to Matt's ear, "Love you."

Matt turned red. Was this another joke? No. He was going to trust Mello from now on. The red-head smiled, "Love you too."

**Finished! Part I is officially over! Whoo! Yeah, you guys didn't know this. While I was writing this chapter I decided there would be two parts. Part I is the one I just finished, yes, and part II is the part when L comes. Yes, L is coming so look forward to that! Wow, isn't it weird that part one stopped at exactly 10 chapters? I never anticipated that! anyway, please review! REVIEW!! I hope the first part was good! Feed back is also welcome, just no flames. Thanks! **


	11. Part II

Hey

**Hey! It's Part 2! I can't believe it! Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites you guys! Make sure to leave more reviews! I wanna know what you guys think! :D Anyway, you should all be aware of what the main theme is for this part so I'm not gonna tell you. You can look back in chapter 10 or just keep reading. Smart huh? Enjoy! **

L was coming. (Hehe, there you go, the theme right off the bat.) They weren't really sure when though. He came when he felt like it so the kids weren't really in a rush to clean up wammy house. Not to say they _weren't _cleaning, they were, just a little bit at a time. L was special to wammy house. He always had a place there even if it was 10 more years he'd be gone. He was like wammy house's big brother while Wammy was the daddy. And he really was a big brother to most kids here, though a majority of the house would rather be admirers. Everyone was excited besides a few people and one particular person.

"Augh!! I don't _want _L to come!" Groaned the blond as he mumbled into his pillow, "I don't want him-! I don't want him to see my _failure_!!" He cried, biting a piece of his chocolate as he tried to contain sarcastic tears.

"Oh my God, Mello… You look like those women off of the movies where they sit in their living room watching soap operas while eating ice cream."

"Nonsense! There are three things wrong with that comparison; One: I'm eating _chocolate _not ice cream, two: I'm not watching some damn, sissy soap opera, and three: I am _much _better looking."

Matt put his hands to his hips, "Uh-huh, sure you are. Now if you're done sulky Roger wants your dirty sheets. Get up!"

The blond shook his head, his lips puckered, "Nuh-uh!"

"Fine! I'll get the sheets from your bed even if I have to drag you off of the bed with them!" Matt shook his head. _Imbecile… _The red head started striping the sheets off of the corners. He reached over the bed to get the last corner, but Mello quickly grabbed him, forcing him to hover on top of the blond. Matt scowled, "Mello…" _I should have known he'd do that… _

Mello smirked, "In the mood for some _chocolate_? My mouth's getting a nasty taste and I need something to _sweeten _it, hm?"

"Ya know? Ever since we've trusted each other more you've grown even _more _perverted…" Matt couldn't help, but smile though.

The blond laughed, "What!? I can't help that you're so _adorable_! And… it's not as perverted as the things I'm thinking about _right now_."

"Hey. Don't get carried away just because you're getting a little aroused."

Mello groaned playfully, bringing his face closer to Matt's, "Man you ruin all the fun." Their lips met quickly, Mello taking the lead as usual though Matt has gotten better at it from the past few months. He wasn't as embarrassed as he was either despite Mello touching his body like he did. He was used to it and he fully enjoyed it like he did before. Though he did wish Mello would do something more _unexpected _soon. Not that he was getting _bored _with Mello, but he just wanted to be caught off guard again.

The two stopped a few minutes later and spent another few seconds just staring at each other. L was coming and the two weren't helping out around the house in the least…

**Hehe, I know. Not much going on around here. It's because it's the intro. Sorry this chapter took so damn long. School is a hassle, what with only 7 days left, and I couldn't come up with ideas for the future chapters yet. But don't worry. It'll all work out. Of course I'll have loads of time over the summer… wait… oh yea forgot, I'm getting a job. ' I'm still not quiting this story though. Review and thanx 4 all the ones so far! **

**P.S. I'm gonna give you guys a little treat at the near end of this story. I promise! There'll be a lot more going on in this part. REVIEW!! **


	12. Chapter 12

Remember to read and review pretty ppl

**Remember to read and review pretty ppl! enjoy! There's a special guest coming in this chapter probably! Look forward 2 it in this chapter or the next one! Yes! Chapter 12! **

The whole house was going in a panic. There was a rumor going around that L was supposed to arrive today, but Matt and Mello knew it was a lie. No way was L going to come so early when they had just announced that he was coming. They usually announced it a month in advance at the least.

Mello was still too depressed about L's arrival to do anything. At least he was probably too lazy. He just didn't feel the need to do _anything _for the older boy since he was no longer his successor so L wouldn't notice that he didn't do anything anyway. He sighed, taking another bite of chocolate.

"Mello!" Matt called from ahead of him, "Move your ass! You're too slow!!"

The blond had forgotten they were walking down the hallway, "I can move however the hell I want!" He groaned.

Matt growled as he stomped towards him, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him forward, "Damn! You're more of a pain when you're depressed."

"I'm sorry!" Mello groaned stopping in the middle of the hall, bringing Matt to a halt as well, "I'll forever be cursed with the thought of how I failed to be L's successor. What's the point of seeing and getting ready for him if I won't be any use for him anyway? It doesn't matter."

_Oh my God… _"Mello," Matt started, turning his head to stare at the blank-faced blond, "Who said that you were dropped out of the race?"

"But I-!"

"Dude, just because you got a lower score than Near doesn't mean L dropped you as a successor. He hasn't told you that yet."

"Yeah, _yet_."

Matt shook his head, "I mean-you won't know until you ask _L _himself. Just ask him when he gets here. Don't give up yet. You may be falling a little behind on the track, but you might be able to catch up!" The red-head replied with a grin.

"Hm…" Mello snatched his hand away from his partners. At first Matt thought it might not have worked and now Mello was mad which brought a frown to his face, but then suddenly flames flickered in the young boy's eyes as he lifted a fist in the air. "**Hell's yeah!!**" He laughed, taking the boy's hands quickly. Matt's eyes widened. Whoa, that came to a surprise. "You are totally right Matt! I'm gonna try my hardest to beat that albino bastard and go to the **top**!" He quickly forced a kiss on the red head before running off, almost with a skip to his sprint.

Matt stood dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway, "Uh… Glad I could… help…"

…

Mello continued to mumble to himself while walking through the halls. He clinched his fists tightly with a huge smile on his face, "Damn this is great. I feel so pumped." He paused for a moment. "Did Matt ever clean my room?" He thought for another minute.

"_Clean your own damn room! God!" _Mello sighed, "Guess not…" He remembered Matt snapping at him a few days ago. "Guess I'll have to do that later…" The blond spat at himself. _Wahahahaa! Whatever! I'm not gonna clean my room just because L's coming… For L, the prodigy. For L, the genius. For… _The more Mello thought about it the more he became distressed. _This sucks… _

"Talking amongst yourself, I see." Came a voice the blond couldn't _stand_. He turned to see the albino sitting just a few inches away from his room. He hadn't noticed he was at Near's door. The younger was playing with several airplanes, flying over his Lego castle. The corner he was sitting in seemed really weird and awkward considering it looked like those old black and white movies since his castle only seemed to be made up of black and white pieces.

"Hey! Shuddup! I was _talking _to myself; I was… thinking… _out loud_."

"Either way," Near replied without taking a glance up at the blond, "you still look like an idiot from where I can see."

"You bas-!" Mello paused before he could let any more swear words exit his mouth. He tsk-ed and quickly turned away from the boy, "I don't have time for you. I've got um-_stuff _to do, to get ready for." He crossed his arms and walked way, "Good day."

Near couldn't help, but look up with wide eyes, "What the hell?"

…

"Let's see…" Mello mumbled to himself, staring at a 'to do' list. He checked off a little blank box with blue pen. Then there was a sudden knocked on his door. It was Matt. He let himself in and stared at disbelief before he completely entered the blond's room. The red head almost freaked out. He wasn't used to this.

"Yo-you actually-!? You actually _cleaned _your room!?" He saw the older nod as he continued to look around. This was a completely new step for Mello-no- a new floor level! Mello had _never _cleaned his room by himself without him having to scold him and eventually doing it for the blond. But now, now he was scared. He stared in awkward silence when he saw the blond stare at his list. _A-a list!? Mello never made a list unless it was to force other kids to do his work __**for **__him! _The younger was stunned. The boy even resorted to wearing glasses. Mello had never looked so organized and smart before. (Well sure he was smart, but you wouldn't tell by his looks.) "Me-Mello?"

"Yeah?" Mello turned to face him, pen to his mouth as if waiting for Matt to ask an intellectual question… Which he didn't. "You're scaring me." He replied.

The blond laughed loudly, throwing his pen and list onto his bed, "You're so stupid!"

Matt glared. _If you mean in terms of looks right now, then yeah… _

"Anyway," Mello replied, still laughing, "This _is _what you wanted right? I'm just getting my act together! So I changed my image!"

"But! I mean-I didn't-!"

"Hm?"

"I didn't want you to changed _everything _'bout you!"

"Wha? What'd you mean?" Anyone, but Matt would tell that Mello was putting on an act right now.

"I-I like you just the way you are!!" He shouted. Matt looked up to see the blond smirking. He pointed at the older boy, "Wait…"

Mello chuckled, tossing his glasses to who-knows-where-in-his-room, "_Re-lax_! Jeez, you're so lame and cheesy! Ha-ha!!"

"You mean-? Bastard, playing around with me like that…" _Jeez, I was so stunned I wasn't thinking straight… _He couldn't help, but turned pink in embarrassment.

"Ah, chill! I didn't really think 'bout fooling you until you started freaking out. It's your fault. I just felt like wearing those glasses 'cause I felt like it. They _are _getting popular again you know."

Matt sighed, "Oh…"

"So?" Mello put the glasses back on his face. (When the hell did he get them back?) He slid them up higher on his nose, "How do you think I look in them? Hm?"

"I think…" Matt's face looked as if he was about to say something embarrassing, with his face growing redder, but then he practically kicked Mello in the gut verbally. "You're a complete _asshole_." He replied coldly.

"Augh! Ouch." The blond patted his chest with a smirk, "That hurt…" Before the short silence became too awkward, of course, Mello broke it. "Now! Could you make me some dinner? Pweeze!?"

"Wha-! Why the hell would I do that!?"

"Aw! Come on! I've been working sooo hard, trying to be presentable! You should be proud of me!"

"Actually," Matt crossed his arms, "I am."

"Then make me a sandwich!"

Matt growled, "Fine!" Mello cheered and ran out the door, flinging his glasses to the side. Before he got too far the red head tried to call him back. It was too late however since he ran down the stairs out of sight. "Damn that boy…" He mumbled, "He's gonna make me run…" He sped towards the stairs and slid on its railing. He ran in the direction of the kitchen until he finally saw the blond he was searching for. "Mello! What are you doing!?" He practically had Near in a strangle hold!

"I'm gonna kill this **bastard**!" He screamed evilly.

"Wha-what'd he do to you?" Mello didn't answer. He just quickly grabbed a handful of Near's shirt and held a fist in his direction. "I'm gonna punch you! I'm seriously going to bash your face in!"

Mello's hand quivered which Near noticed. The albino smirked, putting a hand on the one that was clinging to his shirt, "Why do you hesitate, hm? You don't have the guts do you? Of course, you have enough anger to punch any other kid here. Is it that, you may have _feelings _for me?" Near's eyes were so cold and calculating Matt knew that the boy was taunting him. Though, when he said that, he couldn't help, but be surprised and feel depressed inside.

"Don't-don't fuck around with me!" Before Mello could carry through with his punch a familiar yet voice he had not heard in a while stopped him. "My, my I see you two have gotten to be 'close friends'."

The boy's froze, even Near. This voice was unfamiliar to him, but he knew who it was. "No way. It's-…" Mello turned he head to see-

_L… _

**Whaaaaatt!! L! L's here! Aw! Everyone bow down before him!! Lol, thanks for reading chapter 12 of my story. And I'm extremely, extremely, EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was so stressed from all this work they're giving us on our last days that I was literally close to tears. I was so stressed. So I decided today, fuck it, I'm gonna finish these chapters. 3 ½ more days left of school!! Whoo-hoo. Anyway, I'll make sure to finish this story though 'cause I found the PERFECT way to end this story and I just know it'll be fun to write! And you probably won't hear from me until school is out. sigh… so tired… Oh! And I'm getting a summer job so I won't be, like, updating every day or something. **

**PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW!! I want at least, let's see, 5 reviews for these two chapters. I NEED MOTIVATION!! I want to know that you guys like this story. PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! That's all for now. Continue to look forward to later chapters! Thanx! **


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah

**Yeah! L has finally come and Mello has something to ask him! gasp Please review and thanks for all of the favs, reviews, and alerts I've gotten so far! I love you guys A LOT!! Feel free to suggest what I should put in here. It'll be fun :D**

"L?"

"Hm?" The older man put a finger to his chin, "I believe a good response would be: "Nice to see you again" or "It's been a while, huh?".

Matt sighed silently. _L… Just as __**smart**__ as ever… And I see his habits haven't changed much either. _L was still slumped over like the first time he met him and his lack of clothing on his feet is still present.

"My. Haven't you two grown rather close?" L smiled. Mello noticed he was still clinging to the albino's shirt and quickly pushed him back. He pretended to wipe dust off of his jeans. There was an intense silence. Just Mello glaring at L while the detective's expression was more calculating though you could see a hint of humor in his voice. "So," L started, "You two friends?"

"Fucking no!" Mello snorted. _Like I'd be friends with that-that-!! _He pointed to Near, "Like I'd be friends with this bastard!!"

Near straightened his shirt, "Well it's not like… I'd want to be friends with an idiot like you."

"Want a mouth full of **fist**!!" The blond threatened.

"And, as usual, you only talk with your fist since obviously your brain isn't there."

"Why you-!" This time Matt rushed to restrain Mello. He could barely keep his feet on the ground, Mello was moving around too damn much. The red head laughed lightly, "Now, now. Calm down." Matt tightened his grip and whispered in the boy's ear, "Now, isn't there something you wished to _ask _L 'bout?"

Mello paused for a moment, "That's right!" He pushed the red head out of the way and rushed in front of L like a little kid begging for candy, "L! There's something I need to ask you!"

L pointed to himself, "Hm? Ask me?" Mello nodded. _Who do you think, smart guy!?_ "Okay then, come by my room later on."

"What? Why not now?" The blond whined.

The raven head scratched his head, yawning, "'Cause I'm pretty tired right now… I should get some cake to wake me up." He started towards the offices and the guest rooms, "Also, I have something important to do at the moment." Before Mello could be deviate anymore a whole crowd of children flooded the hallway. They ran towards L, giggling and laughing as they pounced and crowded around him.

Suddenly the two boys could hear groaning from behind them. They turned to see Near gathering up his things in a box and start the other way, "This is a little too much noise for my tastes. I'll be leaving now."

"Humph. Who needs ya?" Mello mumbled, too low for the albino to hear over the chatting kids. As soon as the boy disappeared Mello grabbed onto Matt's shoulders, "Matt! I'll finally get a chance to talk to L! I can ask him if I still qualify!"

"Oh, hehe, yeah, I'll be rooting for ya." He laughed mechanically.

"Heh, cool!" Mello ran off towards there room, leaving the red head behind. He took a moment to stare at L and all the kid's crowding around him. Man, he truly did seem like a big brother. All the children were so excited to see him and when he patted some of their heads they grew even happier and red-faced. This made Matt smile weakly before starting off towards Mello's room. God knows what he could be doing up there.

…

To Matt's surprise Mello wasn't really doing anything all that abnormal. He just lied on his bed, eating chocolate with a huge smile on his face. The red head had never seen Mello look so calm and happy. He didn't even seem all the eager to go like he was in the hallway. When he entered his room the blond didn't say a word to him. Too caught up in his thoughts Matt guessed. He chuckled to himself. _Thoughts… I have never seen an incident where Mello thought before he acted. I suppose that's one of the characteristics I like about him… _He let the thought pass and quietly made his way to the wheelie chair and pulling out his psp. Mello was singing some lame, old show tune with that deafening, screechy voice of his. Okay, so it wasn't as bad as Matt made it out to be, but either way it was fucking nauseating. Placing one earplug in his ear he turned up the game's music. There were no explosions or the sound of zombies vomiting blood or something of the sort. The main screen was still on so it had this nice, instrumental rock-techno music playing. The sound seemed to travel into one ear and out the other since it felt so strange being in Mello's room without _doing _anything. The red head kept his uninterested, bored face while he stared at the screen, but in reality he was practically suffering. He didn't like silence between them even if there was nothing to worry about and they weren't in a fight. He felt like screaming: _"Hey! Dude, lay it on me! Fuck me 'till we can't even move from our positions and we're forced to stay together for the rest of the night!" _Or something along those lines. _Damn, that was lame… _Matt thought. _You think!? _And he freakin' agreed with himself! He didn't like feeling awkward silence.

About two hours later Mello finally concluded the song with a 'big' finish and jumped off of his bed. Matt was half asleep, trying his best to keep his eyes on the screen and staying awake. He felt his head drooping an inch lower every second and a few minutes later he finally was able to get the conscious to lift his head back up. This had been the red head's routine for about an hour now. Mello placed his hand on Matt shoulder, causing the younger boy to jump up. "Hey." The blond replied with a warm smile, "I'm gonna head to L's room. I'll see you…" He rolled his eyes slowly as if thinking, "however long it takes L to break the bad news to me." He laughed lightly.

Matt scowled. _I don't know what the hell you're laughing about. That wasn't funny… _Before Mello could turn to leave Matt quickly grabbed his wrist, "Could I-! Just, uh, walk you there?" He asked worriedly, pink slightly blending into his cheeks.

The older laughed, "Sure."

…

Of course (again) the walk between them was… awkward. They didn't talk once ever since they left. Matt didn't want to ruin the silence though by talking. Just in case Mello wanted quiet. He might just need some space right now. The red head glanced at him from the corner of his eye. _I bet he's still worried that L was going to reject him. I wish he wouldn't worry so damn much… _

They finally reached L's guest room about 10 minutes later. The two were staring at each other like they weren't going to see each other again. They were so intense looking, at least Matt was anyway. "I guess I'll see you later." Mello replied with a worried smile.

"Sure. And," Matt took Mello's hands and placed on the knob and the other on the frame, "don't look so worried. It's going to be fine." The red head touched his cheek against the blond's, "I'll be right behind you the whole way. Even if I won't be here in person."

Mello exhaled a breath he seemed to be holding for quite some time. He let out a tired laugh, a smile stretched across his face, "Trying to act wise again huh?"

Matt tightened his grip a little, making Mello's hand into a fist while smiling back, "Just trying to give some comfort to a friend." He whispered almost playfully in the older's ear, "Good luck… 'kay?" The gamer took the blond's knuckles from the doorframe and proceeded on knocking on it before walking away without a hint of his presence where he originally stood. He heard the faint voice of L, signaling him to come in and the sound of the door clicking off of its lock and closing again made him smile. _I'm sure he'll be fine… _

…

Mello slowly entered his superior's room. It wasn't surprising that his room was incredibly dull since the guy didn't give a fuck about that kind of stuff. But he was surprised to see that the room was pretty well lit and that L _wasn't _working. The blond paused in the doorway. The raven haired man noticed and looked up in the midst of swallowing the strawberry whole, "Hm? What is it?"

"Um, it's just; I've never seen you take a _break _before." The younger replied while stepping further into the big room.

"Well," L sipped a bit of his tea. Mello noticed how thick and slushy it looked and made a face. "detectives, such as myself, should take a little break now and then." L looked up at him with his dull, black eyes, "Don't you think?"

The blond nodded, "Sure."

"So? What did you want to ask me, Mello?" L asked as he took his seat. Mello sat on one of his legs while he let the other hang free.

"I was just wondering if I still qualify for being your successor."

"Hm? And why would you think you wouldn't?"

Mello slammed his fist on the table, "Because that bast-!" He rubbed it harshly, "I mean _Near _beat me on that test. He's smarter than me."

"That is true." The older replied, popping a marshmallow into his mouth, "But it wouldn't be fun to pick a student who is going to pass me without having a little competition between two of them first."

"Wha-what!?"

"I think it will be quite fun to see the two of you fighting for the position of L." He smiled.

"S-so that means-!?" L nodded and Mello jumped up in excitement. _Yes! It's not over yet you bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass so hard!! _

"You were never out of the race, Mello." The blond gasped. _Race? That's exactly what Matt said… _"I knew, from the beginning, that you had great potential." Mello turned red in the face, "But… you're going to have to work on that acting before thinking stunt." The younger turned even redder from embarrassment. _Oh! Thanks a lot you jerk!! _

"Oh?" Mello calmed down and sat back down in his chair, "Is that why you came back? To see our performances?"

L nodded, "I'm looking forward to seeing what you do, Mello. You were never out of the race-" _'Kay, I got that already… _The blond sighed, "-and neither was Matt."

"What? Matt's still eligible too?" This made the boy feel happy for his friend, but also a little irritable. _It just means that he's more competition… _

The raven-haired man shifted in his odd position in his seat while he took another sip of his thick tea, "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, uh," Mello glanced out the window to see that it was reaching sunset. The room was a crimson color now, darker than it was before. He had never noticed 'till now, "yeah I'm done." He walked over and opened the door slightly, "Thanks… for your time…?" He replied awkwardly before disappearing behind the door.

L let a small smile appear on his face, "That boy… still embarrassed about being polite I see."

…

It had been a while since Mello left for L and the gamer began to get worried. What if he was rejected and locked himself somewhere? He laughed from the thought. _'The hell? Yeah right! _He was still worried nonetheless though. After a few more minutes he decided to check up on him just to see if he was alright and right when he reached for the knob the door opened and the two boys came face-to-face. The sudden appearance made Matt go pink, "Me-Mello! I was just about to go look for you!" He noticed the blond's sad expression, "Is… everything okay?"

Mello sighed, passing by the red head, "Not really. I'm not part of the race anymore…"

Matt was taken back by this greatly. It almost looked like he was just betrayed by a friend, "Mello-?"

The blond laughed hysterically, "I kid! I kid! Damn, you should see your face!!"

"Don't do that!" Matt snapped, "You need to stop those damn jokes like that 'cause they're not funny!!" He sighed, "I really thought…"

_I must be a pretty good actor… _Mello smirked, "I'm sorry. I won't do that again 'kay?" He walked over to him and took his hands. Matt's hands were shaking and Mello-surprised at this-clinched them harder as he embraced the shaking boy tightly. "Were you… worried?"

"Hell yeah." Matt replied.

"Why?" Mello chuckled, moving there hands so they were on Matt's chest, "You said that everything would be alright. And it was."

"Heh, it's not like I knew I was right. I can't help, but feel worried." He turned his head so he could see Mello just a little bit and the blond gave him a kiss just an inch from his lips.

"Oh!" The older spun around 'till the two were facing each other, their hands still together, "L also said that you were still in the race!"

"Me?" This amused Matt quite a bit as he sat on his bed, "Whatever. I'm not really interested in it anymore."

"Why?"

"Let's just say: I'm more of a benchwarmer, supporting the actual runners, than an actual racer."

This made Mello have mixed feelings. Happy that there wasn't another person in his way and sad that Matt wasn't giving himself much credit. "Dude, you're not a benchwarmer. Just a runner who's sat out for a little bit of the race."

Matt thought about it before letting out another laugh, "I'm just not interested. But, thanks."

"Not too lame?"

"It was, but they were the words I kinda wanted to hear." Matt replied. _I didn't __**need**__ to hear them, but it's nice I did. _"So? How do you feel now?"

"I feel freakin' **awesome**!! I'm gonna kick that albino's ass in no time!!"

The red head laughed, "Don't hurt yourself!"

"What do you mean?" Mello asked, his lips puckered.

Matt tapped on his head, "If use your smallish brain too much in one day you might burn out!" He laughed.

"Why you lil' punk! Get back here!"

So Mello spent the rest of the night chancing after Matt who he knew he'd never catch up with…

**Wah! This is the longest chapter I've written in this story! w OMG, skool is out! Skool is out! Skool is out!! Yeah I'm so super happy! No more stress four 2 months! It ended 2day and I am REALLY exhausted. I only had 3 hours of sleep, lol. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come since I have free time again! I'm a junior now! Whoo! I hope you guys liked that 'in the race' and 'runner' crap. :D I also hope I portrayed L alright. Sayonara 4 now!! **


	14. Chapter 14

BWAAA

**BWAAA!! 14****th**** chapter! Yeah! Thanks for reading this far! PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW! I NEED ALL THE REVIEWS I CAN GET OR I'LL GET PRETTY DEPRESSED. TT-TT PLZ! JUST A FEW MORE RIGHT NOW!! ****SNIFF **

**Kiel: bows plz enjoy this chapter**

It sucks you know? Just when you get your hopes up that you're going to beat the person you fucking despise the most they bring it back on you 2 steps better. Though in Mello and Near's case, Near brought it back at least 10. He beat the blond in almost _every_ competition they were in. The only thing that Mello kinda won was at soccer-or any sport for that matter-because Near refused to play. And if that happened, the blond would force the gamer to play him again and purposely cheat so that he could win the game to fill the void. L came up with all the projects and activities for them to compete in. Was L trying to sabotage him? Damn, was everybody in the _world _against him? Even his supposed lover was practically against him. Okay he wasn't. He was just sick of the guy's attitude.

"I don't know what I can do Matt!" Mello groaned, half hanging from his bed frame.

"Hm… Just find something that you _know _you'll be better at… besides sports of course."

"Something… else…?"

Matt put down his strategy guide and stared up at the ceiling, "Yeah. Obviously you can't beat him at anything school related. If you build something he builds it five times bigger." _Though if he tries to beat Near at something un-school related then there really isn't a point trying to impress L now… _

"Yeah, that damn albino… How does he know what I'm gonna build and make it cooler anyway?"

Matt shrugged, "Huh, don't know."

"So… what could I do?"

The red head smirked while laughing, "How 'bout a fashion show?"

He sighed, "Not funny Matt."

"Whaaaat!? I'm just saying that you dress better than him!"

"Humph! So that's it!? I just _dress _better than him?"

"Huh? Was there something else?" Mello glared at him with full intentions of getting ready to pounce on him before Matt held up his hands. "Calm down! I kid! I kid!" He laughed. "Anyway, you're going to have to figure it out yourself. _You're _the one competing after all."

"I got it! How 'bout an indoor cart race? Well, a wagon-something-race."

"What? What the hell is that going to do?"

"Well…" He paused for a moment, "I'm not really sure yet."

"Then why'd you bring it up!?"

Mello laughed as he ran through the door, "Don't worry! As soon as I come back I'm sure I'll have a point!" And the door shut behind him.

"Ah jeez, I'm scared for the sake of Near more than Mello…"

So for a while Matt took the liberty of finishing his strategy guide and starting another one. Though he wasn't really concerned about the strategies, but more on the hot chicks in the game. Oh, how he loved how perverted game makers come up with ways to exploit girls from there natural way of wearing clothes. Really? What idiot of a girl would wear a bondage costume to climb a mountain or crawl through a hole? Would a chick actually do that? The red head felt himself smile deviantly as the blond burst back into his room. "I'm back!" The whole racket the boy made coming in came to a stop, "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, nothing." He smirked, putting down his magazine, "Wha-what? Why'd you bring all that crap into my room!?"

"It's for the plan I told you about earlier." He replied, taking a helmet from the pile.

"What _plan_!?"

"Oh yeah. Haven't told you yet. Well I'm gonna challenge Near to a race. As lame and isolated as he is he wouldn't even know how the hell this game is played. This'll be a sure win for me. And if he _does _happen to win by some miracle then I'll quit the race early and he'll get busted by one of the orphanage's advisors. This way I'll win either way."

Matt stared in disbelief at the blond, "I swear, is there even a brain under that girlish hair?"

"Oh, yes, yes there is." Mello laughed maniacally, "You're going down."

_Hm… Did he just admit his hair his girlish? _

…

"Hey Near. Are you up for a little _race_?"

"What is the meaning of you just popping up out of no where?" Near replied without even glancing up in his direction. (As usual.) Mello hated it when someone didn't look him in the eye when they talked even if it was someone he didn't give a damn about. The albino's arms were moving all over the place. Swarming around his head and down to his feet. The super hero he was playing with was a complete mystery to Mello. His eyes darted around to see if he recognized the man's blue helmet and red cap and after several more minutes of thinking he still couldn't figure it out. Not that he gave a crap. He was just curious even if it was for some meaningless shit like that.

"I doesn't matter." He replied, "You up for a race I said?"

"You mean _ask_?" _Damn, Near, always finding a way to make me look dumb! _"And further more," Near continued, "Why one earth would I want to play with _you_? No, I'm not interested."

Matt stood by, watching the whole interaction like he was watching a drama. "Aw! Come on fun-sucker!" Mello played, "You don't even have to go outside! It's a wagon race actually. And think of it more as… a competition." Near paused for a moment. Mello couldn't see what Near's facial expression was, but he could tell that he sparked some of his interest. "And also," The blond continued, pointing his figure up, "Wagons _are _toys. Wouldn't it feel nice to _play _with a new toy? Hm?"

Mello caught him, "How do you play?"

"Yes!" The blond cheered.

"Oh no…" Matt whined.

…

The two boys looked so weird compared to every other wammy kid. They were wearing safety helmets _inside_, sitting in wagons _inside_. Matt had never felt so ashamed to be seen with _anyone _before this. Mello looked pumped, like a little devil, in his wagon while Near looked indifferent like always. "Okay, whoever makes it to the main offices-where Roger's and the guest rooms are-win." Mello called. He heard Near let out a sigh through his nose, "Oookkk, I'll take that as a sure. Now!" He pointed to Matt, which caught him a little off guard, "Will our _lovely _announcer lady start the race!?"

"You bastard! Start your own race!"

"Humph! Fine!" The blond raised his arm, while gripping his other on the handle, "On _our _mark, get set, GO!" The two pushed each other down the slop and Matt watched as they disappeared beyond the corner. "Hm. I'll meet up with them once Mello's plan has been ruined." Matt replied as he pulled out his ds.

It was amazing how wammy house was a perfect setting for a wagon race. It had so many slopes, turns and obstacles. He had never noticed how big the house was. He turned another corner and saw a boy picking up his ball in the middle of the hall. "Move out of the fuckin' way, kid!" He called, motioning him to move. The boy gasped and ran into an open door. (How ironic huh?) _Now then… _He glanced behind him to see that Near was still last. He laughed out loud, "You'll never catch me now albino freak!" He called. "Heh, this win is as good as mine!" When he made it out of the hall the whole front foyer opened up in front of him. _Yes! Just down these stairs and it's game, set! _He turned and started down the stairs. Each one was horrid for him for every one threatened to make him vomit. The ride wasn't enjoyable, but at least he knew in just a few minutes he'd win the race. Mello made it down the last stair and just when he felt confident on his victory he saw the most unbelievable thing. Near actually skipped the stairs and rode up in the air. _Is that freak insane!? _Either way he managed to make it to the ground in one piece and put on his breaks right when he reached the office door. The skim made a mark on the perfectly cleaned black and white tiles.

It also appeared that Roger saw the whole thing for he was just about to leave, "Near? What is the meaning of this?"

Mello smirked to himself. _Here comes the punishment! _Without a word Near pointed to Mello.

"Oh I see." The elder replied, "Well, that's quite alright then. He shouldn't have tempted you."

"Wha-!? What the hell!?"

"And as for _you _Mello. I expect a full scaled model of any famous site by tomorrow! In my office!" He walked back to his office.

Mello heard laughing from behind him, "And after all that! You _still _lose! Damn, you're so hopeless!"

The blond glanced over at Near who smirked back, "That was quite fun. I'd like to do that again sometime." And somehow he managed to wheel himself out of the room without giving himself a push.

"I swear… Nothing in this house-that revolves around him-is normal…" _He must be an alien… _He hung his head in defeat.

…

The next day Mello brought his project to Roger's office. He settled for making some volcano replica of Mt. Everest that he didn't put an ounce of effort into. He didn't give a damn. He never said it had to be the best thing in the world. Before Mello could knock on the door he heard Roger talking to someone inside. Wasn't he supposed to see him now? He put his ear to the door. "Oh Near." He heard Roger say, "You didn't have to do the assignment. It was just for Mello as punishment." _Wha-!! WHAT!! _Mello slammed the door opened to see a huge life sized model of _his _volcano with descriptions and little people at the bottom running for their lives from fake lava. "How!? How the hell did-!?"

"Oh…" Roger sounded disappointed, "Is _that _your assignment, Mello?"

Mello growled, throwing his project in the air, "How the **fuck **does it matter anymore!?"

…

"Huh?" Matt felt a rumble underneath his feet, "What was that?"

**You guys know what that rumble was? Lol, thanks for reading chapter 14! Sorry if you didn't like it. I just thought it'd be funny to show you guys how, no matter what it is, Mello always comes out second. w Please review! I don't know how I can stress this out enough! Look forward to chapter 15! Sayonara! **


	15. Chapter 15

Hey you guys

**Hey you guys! Wow, chapter 15! I think… this is going to be my longest fanfiction in about… 2 more chapters! Yeah my D.Gray Man is about 17 chapters but (somehow) I never finished it. ' I just lost the mood or something. ****shrug oh well. **

**HEADS UP! HEADS UP! Listen:**

**Just to let you guys know this chapter is basically Near's perspective. You'll barely see Mello or Matt in this chapter unless Mello's trying to pick a fight, lol. I just wanted to show what Near thinks of L before things carry on. And (heads up, but if you don't really want it to be spoiled) The Kira case is sorta gonna slam into this a little later. That's all I'm gonna tell though cause I'm sure you guys will hate me and stop reading if I spoil it! w Anyway, Mello and Matt will return next chapter, but not now! Enjoy!! REVIEW! I wanna know how I did with Near! **

The library started to glow a bright, crimson color compared to its usual color. The place had just been originally dark a few minutes ago, but the awaking of the sun led the darkness away. The young albino watched from behind the glass to the entrance. The doors to the library were opened, and he could have entered anytime, but for some reason he preferred to stare at the beautiful sight from the hall. Though it's not like this was a hobby for the boy. He didn't particularly find any enjoyment with watching the sunrise, but he found it something to do. He clinched his game box as he entered the room. He traveled to the sitting area and sat on the floor, close to a corner.

At the hour the boy usually woke up any other wammy kid would find it strange unless you were studying which was somewhat usual for a child who lived there. He wasn't the type of kid to really sleep very long. Of course if he really wanted to succeed L then he should learn how to sleep short hours, right? Near poured the game onto the floor noisily and gathered its pieces. Opening up the game board he placed the bag to the side and gathered his eleven pieces. He looked them over and decided to switch some. The sound of clacking and pieces being put onto the bored echoed throughout the large library. And as they did, Near could hear more and more laughter and noise coming from outside. _Damn… the silence didn't last long this time… _He recognized the voice of an imbecile passing by the room. "I-m-b-e-c-i-l-e." The last clank went in one ear and out the other.

The younger paused for a moment, "Hello, L." He replied rather coldly though it is the way he usually sounds.

The detective knelt down and stared at the board, "That doesn't seem very nice. You wouldn't be talking about a certain blond-haired boy now would you?"

"I'm just… putting down what I'm feeling." _M-e-l-l-o… _He put this vertically on the board.

"Scrabble huh? Why are you playing this? And, as I recall, aren't you supposed to only play with 7 letters?"

"I was just curious." Near replied without even giving the man a look.

"Mind if I join?" L adjusted himself so that he was more comfortable. He reached for a stand and started placing letters randomly onto it.

Near sighed, dumping the already spelled letters into the rest of the pile, "It seems I don't really have a choice now do I?" There was silence for a moment, just small clanks on the stands until L took the liberty of starting a new conversation, "How do you like it so far at Wammy's?"

The albino placed the first word onto the board. "It's not the best place in the world." _W-o-r-l-d. _

"I see. That's a shame." The raven-head smiled and placed his word onto the bored. _O-r-p-h-a-n-a-g-e… _L landed on a block that meant double points, but the two didn't seem to care at the moment. Near placed his next word, which was a simple _a-l-r-i-g-h-t_. "And," The next word was spelt though it was more of a name, "what do you think of M-e-l-l-o?"

Near sighed through his nose as he took a few letter from the pile and placed them on the board. _L-o-s-e-r… _Once he spelled his word he looked up at L, with serious eyes, for the first time. The older laughed out loud. "And, what about M-a-t-t?" The sounds kept echoing until they faded into the rest of the racket outside.

The albino had to think for a moment. He stared so intensely at the board as he rested his chin on his knee. His eyes darted around the bored, looking for a word that fit with the open letters. After a few moments he found a word. _T-o-l-e-r-a-b-l-e. _Near shrugged, looking up at the curious detective, "He's okay. Not such an idiot like his friend."

"Yes. Such a shame that he lost to Mello." Would it have been better for you if you were competing against Matt rather than Mello?"

"Not… really. It's true that I might be better off with going up against a 'smarter' individual, but I think his only problem is that he's _louder _and more obnoxious than you'd expect from a kid at wammy house. He may not be the most desirable guy to go up against, but," Near smirked lightly, running his finger through the pieces, "he certainly makes this game interesting."

L let out a small chuckle, "Oh really?" Near's head shot up to stare at the detective before he turned away quickly, hiding his slightly pink face. "So I guess that means you're having fun."

"I… wouldn't say that." The older waited for the albino to elaborate on it more. The boy sighed and continued, "Mello has been trying more than ever to beat me and it's getting pretty tiring." The two continued to place words onto the board and recently they've become lazy and spell words like 'cat' or 'cake'.

"You know, you are rather close to taking my spot. You're winning so far."

"Heh, like I didn't know that before. Am I really?" Near sounded uninterested.

"I'd say you'd probably want to work extra harder starting now. Roger can be pretty harsh when it comes to this."

_Roger? Please, he made it seem like I was at the top of the world. Wait… _"What do you mean?" He looked up at the man whose attention was still on the board, "You won't be 'judging' anymore?"

He shook his head as he gathered up three more word blocks into his hand. "I'll be rather busy starting tomorrow. A recent event has just interest me. A new case." Near was curious about what the case was, but he really didn't want to ask L about it. Of course, all he really had to do was watch the news to find out the case he was talking about.

"I will beat you." The albino glared, "I'm _not _just going to take your place… I'm going to succeed you also." _I don't want to be known as the boy who became the new L. I'll be even better than him… _

"Beat me, huh?" L smirked, placing his last few letters on the little space that was left, "Maybe. But for now-," _W-i-n… _"I _win_." Near's glare deepened at the sight of the game he had just now lost. "Well," The raven head stood up and started for the door, "I'll be going now." The younger didn't finish watching L go. He didn't care. All his attention was on that game board. He had lost. Well, it wasn't a real surprise to him. He _was _L after all. He had to live up to his reputation even if it was just for a meaningless board game. The boy placed a hand over the board and its pieces and swept them aside.

_Humph! The next time we do happen to meet, I __**will **__beat you… _

**HAHAHAHAAAA! Yeah, its short and boring I know! Sorry it came out of the blue like that! scratches head Well, here ya go! I hope it wasn't too out of character and I hope it sorta got your interested and got you to understand their relationship a little. Next chapter will revolve around Matt and Mello I promise! REVIEW!! AND SAYONRA FOR NOW!! Ha!**

**P.S. I thought I'd make them play scrabble cause I thought it'd be a good game to play where they can kinda communicate better. Was it alright? At first I was thinking of doing something like 'Sorry' or 'Life'. Those games, but I forgot those rules and I couldn't elaborate on the point I was trying to make for them. I was trying to make Near say something like, "Oh, people make life seem so easy, blah, blah, blah" And all that. But no, scrabble seemed better. Isn't it supposed to be played with 7 letters? I'm not sure, that's how me and my family used to play. Anyway, enjoy! **


	16. Chapter 16

Wahh

**Wahh!! Next chapter of ma Matt, Mello story is a go!! Whoo! Chapter 16! Yeah! 16 chapters! Hehe, that's a lot to write AND a lot to READ!! Thanks to all who've stuck with me so far! I appreciate all the reviews, favs, and alerts! Thanks you guys! Make sure to keep it up and all you new comers! And I have a question? Why so many alerts, but so little reviews? I wanna know what u guys think! If u want me to stop being so annoying than review new ppl!! **/

**REVIEW PWZ!! Enjoy!! : **

"Hey, have you heard?" A girl whispered amongst her friends

"Heard what? You mean that thing in Japan?" Replied a boy.

"Huh? What's in Japan?"

She gasped, "You mean you've never heard? They say that, so far, there have been over 30 people who have been killed by heart attacks! And they say the ones who're dying are only criminals!" Mello's ears perked up. This sounded interesting to him.

The three kids gasped, "No way! That's really creepy! Do you think it's some kind of disease?" The first boy shook his head, "I'm not sure. They don't really know too much about it yet." Mello kept his back to the kids, pretending that his main concern right now was his half eaten chocolate bar. "But if it's only killing criminals I doubt it!"

"Well, it could be going around the prison cells or something. You'll never know. Maybe it could be a _person _doing this! A cell guard! A guard could be taking righteous justice to all who have been caught sinning! "

The second boy laughed, "What? No way! You have such a big imagination!" Mello turned towards them before turning the direction of his room. _I wonder if Matt knows 'bout this? _"Hey? You three!" The three kids stood, frozen in place as the blond wondered over, "Where did you hear about this?"

The two boys hid behind the brown-haired girl. They must have still been startled from their kickball game yesterday. Ah, and what a _powerful _game it was! The girl spoke since Mello didn't really seem to pick on girls. She wasn't the slight bit scared, but ashamed at her friends for being. "Oh! Uh, it's all over the news!" Her cheeks flustered a bright pink, "It's quite recent and pretty big so it should still be all over the news!"

"Oh, uh, thanks." He started for his room which so happened to be on the other side of the building from his destination today. Even though he was in full sprint, this never stopped him from hearing about the same, old thing that he had just heard minutes ago. This one _had _to be big if _everyone _was talking about it. Once he reached Matt's door he jolted inside, "Matt!"

The red-head was so used to Mello bursting through his door that it didn't even surprise him anymore. He looked up from the TV, taking the sucker from his mouth, "Huh? What the hell do you want, Mello?" He asked tiredly. The blond ignored him as he stomped over eagerly and snatched the remote from the boy's hand, "What the hell-!"

"I need to see something real quick!" He quickly flipped through the channels trying to find at least one news one. He didn't really watch the news often. Didn't really care for it all that much.

"Then why the hell don't you look in _your_ room!?"

Ah! Here it is!!" Mello increased the volume and scooted closer to the television screen. The women shuffled her papers before speaking again, _"In recent news, several citizens in Japan have just died in the case of heart attacks in the past few days." _

"Oh, the case of the massive amount of heart attacks." Matt replied, popping the sucker back into his mouth. "I heard about this some time ago."

"What!? You knew!? How did everyone else know about this, but me!?"

Matt smirked, "Well let's just say, you're not the most decent person to start a conversation with."

"_-ago it was confirmed that all of the cases have been criminals or people who have been convicted or suspected of a crime. We have been told that this was no accident and the criminals are indeed being killed by someone. He or she is known as Kira-." _

"Ki… ra…? Kira…" The blond turned towards Matt, "Is that Japanese?"

"Hm… doubt it. I heard they took it from the English word 'killer' and.. adjusted it a bit." The gamer shrugged, "I'm not really sure though."

Mello sighed, leaning back against the edge of the bed, "Do you think L's gonna try and help solve this case?"

"I bet he will. It's a pretty interesting case. I'm sure it's interesting enough for him." He licked his lips and put the candy back into his mouth.

Mello glanced behind him, "Hey, I want some." He stood up and hovered over the gamer, trying to reach for the candy Matt had just recently lifted into the air.

"Get your own! Lazy ass, look for some in the kitchen if you want it!"

The blond smirked, "Would you rather let me take it this way?" The boy kissed Matt's red lips, licking the strawberry flavored candy off of them before closing the distance. The blond deepened the kiss, licking his lips one more time before separating them to taste the flavor inside. Their kiss was wetter than usual because of the gamer's recent snack and they both seemed to like it none-the-less.

Matt turned his head, breaking the kiss. He laughed lightly while popping the sucker into the blond's mouth, "You know, it's been a while since we've kissed liked that." The gamer sighed in relief as he ran a hand through his hair as he lifted up his goggles, "Never thought that we'd do it so soon. What, with L being here and all."

"It… hasn't been that long has it?"

"Well, no. Not really. But it's not as much as I'd like…" Matt smiled, "I've been patient though huh!?" _We've only been giving each other little kisses of goodbye or good luck… _

Mello's eyebrows creased, "I'm sorry."

The red head shook his head, "You don't need to apologize. You've been busy. I don't blame you for not having a lot of time."

"But still… I'm doing it again. Making you insecure about us."

"No, I'm not insecure. I'd just like to see you more than just a passing face." Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, "That's all."

The older smiled, taking a bite of the small sucker, throwing the stick into the trash, "I can do that." Roger called for the blond a few minutes later, but ignored it, determined to spend the rest of that day with Matt.

…

It had been a few weeks since the beginning of that Kira case and there had been no signs of L interfering. Was he looking for the right time? Was he even going to do this case? Over 50 criminals have been killed so far, when was he finally going to step in!? Mello had tried several times to talk to L, but he was never able to reach him. He was always locked in his room and Watari was the only one to step out to give him a few seconds of explaining before telling him that L was unavailable. _BS… _What was L's deal? Was he not going to get satisfied until over 1000 people were dead?

"Damn that bastard! Not even coming out to _explain _why he hasn't done anything!" Mello practically tore the bar of chocolate out of his hands so that he could devour it, "How _dare _he ignore me…"

"Dude, watch it! You're practically running over kids in the hall!" _Calm down will ya? _

"**I don't fucking care!!**" Mello snapped, "I'm gonna find out what's up with him if it's the last thing I do!" They passed Near in the hall and Matt was surprised that he didn't say a smart remark about Mello. The albino took the time to glare at them, but no reply. It was unusual for him. Was he disappointed about L not taking any action too? Suddenly Mello stopped mid-way in his tracks which caused Matt to bump into him, "Ah! I got it!!" The blond ran off towards the direction of their rooms while it took the gamer a while to regain his balance. "Mello! Where are you going in such a hurry!?"

…

Matt had lost Mello a few minutes after he started chasing after him, but he was sure where he was going. He saw that his door was half open and the light was on. _Why the hell does he always have to go into my room? _He ran the rest of the way and peeked into his room, "What the **hell**do you think you're doing!?" Matt quickly ran into his room and slammed the door. "Are you a complete idiot!? What if someone saw you!?" Mello was practically half way through the vent before Matt caught him. "_What _are you doing!?" The gamer asked again.

Mello stepped back down again, "What's it look like? I'm gonna sneak a peek into L's room to see what's taking him so long!"

"Did you ever stop to think that this lil' stunt will ruin your chances of being L's successor?"

"Hm… You come with me then! That way, if we do get caught, I can blame it all on you!"

"No way in hell am I going to go with you! And you should know that they won't believe you."

"Ah, come on!" Mello smirked, "Aren't you a little curious to see what L's doing?"

Matt crossed his arms, "No!" The blond laughed devilishly, stepping down from the chair. "Hey, wha-what are you doing?" Mello continued to step closer to the boy, "Get away, I'm not going. And there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind!"

"Oh, really…?" Mello placed his index finger under Matt's chin. The gamer was forced to lift up his head as he fell onto the bed. The blond leaned down closer to him, placing his cheek against his, "Would you go with me now?" He breathed.

"Don't you dare try this on me. It won't work, you know. It may work on women, but men are a different story."

"What 'bout," He ran kisses along the younger's cheek, each breath making the boy's skin a little pink, "now?"

"I'm still not going…" Matt protested.

_No problem… _Mello chuckled lightly as he ran a finger along side Matt's inner thigh. It ran dangerously close to his- Matt turned bright red. _This sure as hell was something new! _"I-I'm still not-." The blond smirked again, running his hand along his back and slowly running it down towards his pants. The red head felt them being tugged at lightly before he tried to sit up, "Okay! Okay! Mello, I'll go!" Matt's face was precariously red now as he continued to drag himself out of Mello's grasp. "Just stop _touching_ me!"

…

The two crawled silently through the vents. The area was pretty suffocating even though the air conditioning was on. "Mello…" Matt shivered, adjusting his goggles so that no dust would fall into his eyes, "It's really cold in here."

"Don't I know it? Just hang on for a little bit longer 'kay?" Mello heard the boy groan behind him and he laughed silently, "And when this is all over I might just hold you to make you feel _all _better."

"D-don't touch me." He warned.

Mello sighed, "Fine. Fine." He stopped a moment, peeking through the opening, "Hey, we're in the office part! Come one. Speed it up, you're gonna have to help me find his room."

"I'm p-pretty sure that his office is t-that direction." Matt pointed to the right side of the fork in the-uh-ventilation system. He pretended to knock off imaginary icicles from his nose as he moved farther up, passing Mello vaguely. It was so quiet in the office section, quieter than usual as if they were listening for the two boys to make a peep and catch them. This wasn't the case though and they were able to check each opening without disturbance. After a few moments Mello came across a very dark room, but the dim light of several different TV screens pierced a little of the darkness. Each screen had a different news channel-some from different countries-and all of them dealt with the Kira case. Just inches away from the TVs was a certain black haired detective with a thumb in his mouth and a tea cup in the other. "Matt." Mello whispered, motioning him to come this direction, "Over here." The red head quietly crawled over, sniffing up the snot that was threatening to drip out.

"It seems that L is pretty interested in it after all."

"Then why hasn't he…?"

"L?" Watari appeared from the shadows carrying a tray, "When will you feel is the right time to take on this case?"

"Hm…" L sipped a bit of his tea before he placed it down on the table and added a couple more sugar cubes, "Not until… I verify the 'first piece' of the 'puzzle'."

Mello gasped, sitting up quickly, "He really _is _working on this case! He _is _interested after all!"

"Mello. Calm down. Keep your voice down." Matt shushed. The vent squeaked and started to sway louder each time until finally it gave out and the two kids fell out of the opening. They crashed onto the ground along with the cement that broke off of the ceiling. The gamer coughed loudly, blowing the dust away, "Way to go dumbass!"

Watari rushed over to the blinds and opened them, revealing the night lights shining brightly around the gates while the city lights sparkled below, "What is the meaning of this?" The elder wasn't angry, but more astonished.

Mello coughed as he stammered onto his feet, "I knew it! I _knew _you'd be interested in this case! I had absolute faith in you!"

Matt snorted. _Please. A couple of hours ago you were just about to cut his throat if you could… _

"What took you so long!?" Mello snapped.

L popped a gummy bear into his mouth, "I just… needed the right start before I went public." He smiled calmly, "Don't worry. I'll announce my cooperation shortly."

"Then, do you promise?" Mello replied seriously, "Promise me that you'll catch Kira."

L stayed silently for a moment, staring at the younger boy seriously before turning his attention back to the television screens. "I'll guarantee you that Kira _will _be caught." A relieved smile appeared on Mello's face. "You may be excused."

"Ah, right." Matt grabbed the blond's arm, pulling him towards the door, "Come on messy." The door slammed behind them.

Watari circled the table and stood next to the TV, "You didn't guarantee that _you _would be the one catching him."

"Ah, Watari, but there are people much wiser than I who will finish this race before I do." He finished his last gulp of tea before pointing to the pile of rubble at his side, "Now, do me a favor and inform Roger of the mess those two did in my room."

"Yes, it has gotten much colder in here hasn't it?"

He nodded, "Yes, yes it has."

…

The next day:

"In order to pay for all those damages, you two owe me a lot of manual labor." Roger laughed.

"What!?" _The bastard loves to watch me suffer… _Mello groaned.

"Thanks a lot Mello!" Matt replied, "I didn't even want to sneak around! All because of your-uh-your…" The gamer trailed off, turning red.

"Huh? And _what _did I do to you?" The blond smirked.

Matt pointed to the blond, "It was Mello's idea! It wasn't me! I swear!"

"Why you bastard! Can't take a little manual labor!" Mello stuck out his tongue.

Roger interrupted, "Starting tomorrow! Kitchen duty, cleaning-"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Mello replied, "All I here from you is blah, blah, blah!"

The elder's eyebrow twitched, "**MELLO!!**"

"Now you've done it!"

**Mwahahahaaa! Always up to Mello to cause Matt trouble! Lol, I hoped you liked this chapter! Didn't L promise Mello that he'd catch Kira? I think I remember that right! :3 Wow, another chapter in just one more day! Hehe, I hope the two climbing inside the vents wasn't too much. I figured that's the sorta thing Mello would do in that kind of situation. Oh! And the part with Mello-uh-touching Matt I kinda thought of the book Twilight while writing it so I kinda got it from there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!! Looking forward to seeing you in chapter 17! Yeah, my longest fanfiction!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey you guys

**Hey you guys! Wow, chapter 17… sigh that's a lot of chapters! ' Thanks for reading this far! Hope u like it! I'm gonna stop pressuring u guys 4 reviews cause I know it's not working. Here's a simple: review and enjoy! :3**

It was a pretty good day out. The sky was the perfect shade of blue and not a cloud in the sky to cover and disturb its beauty. Wammy children played kickball without the interruptions and boasts of Mello. This seemed like the happiest day for the boys on that field, _everyone _for that matter since they wouldn't have to deal with the boy. Despite this though the birds weren't singing. Why was that? Probably because they were too afraid to show their presence around the pissed off blond near the garden at the sides of the house. Along with the miserable red head the two were collecting garbage and crap around the area. During this time the two worked in solitude besides the random appearances of kids coming to laugh at them. And each time Mello would chase them off while Matt would stand in place yelling at him for getting him in trouble.

"It ain't ma damn fault!" Mello protested, "If that L wasn't such a tattletale then we wouldn't have gotten caught!"

"Oh yes, yes it is always somebody else's fault when it comes to _you_ getting in trouble."

The blond crossed his arms, "Exactly!"

Matt sighed, hoisting his garbage bag over his shoulder. "Come on." He replied tiredly, "We're almost done and we still have to get started with cleaning the kitchen."

"H-how long do we have to do this again?"

"Roger said 'bout a month. 3 weeks at the least."

Mello seemed to be fighting back tears, "I don't wanna fucking do this!!" He screamed. After they finished outside they gathered up all of there bags and entered the kitchen where they dumped the trash in the dumpster just outside. The two leaned against the wall and slid down until they reached the floor, "Kitchen duty now… At least we don't have to worry about cleaning it until it's lunch time…"

"Yeah…" Matt pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He flicked it a few times before the flame lit and he puffed it a couple times until he blew a huge puff of smoke out.

"M-Matt? When did you start smoking?"

The boy sighed, scratching his head irritated, "Not so long ago. You're gonna be the death of me you know."

"Are you a complete dumbass!?" Mello snatched the 'cancer stick' from his hands and threw it out the window.

"What the hell did you do that for!?"

"Don't freakin' smoke _in the building_! You'll get in trouble!"

Matt sighed, resting his head against the wall, "You didn't have to waste my cigarette. You could have just told me to go outside."

"I-I didn't think of that."

"_Now _who's the dumbass!?"

…

The kitchen was a riot today. The two teens had no idea so many kids ate the crap that wammy's cooked up for them. The food looked absolutely disgusting when they received the dishes though it doesn't really look the best once it's in a person's stomach, huh?

…

"I'm **exhausted**!!" Mello yawned as he fell onto his bed, "I don't wanna do this anymore!"

"We can do it." Matt encouraged, but sounding just as tired, sitting beside him in the little space that the blond didn't take up, "We've been at this for 10 days. We only have, like, 2 ½ more weeks left."

"Really? It's been that long?" Mello sat up, his face now serious, "I wonder how L's been doing with that case?"

Matt shrugged, "Who knows. He hasn't come out of his room once since we went to see him."

"He _better _be working on that case like he promised!" Mello warned, tightening his fists.

"I'm sure he is!" The gamer laughed, "And if you're not sure _you _can travel up that vent yourself 'cause I'm not coming."

"Humph! One mess up and you don't trust me anymore!"

"I _never _trusted you, Mello."

…

The next few days went slow for both of the boys that there really wasn't anything special to say about their days. The only new thing really was that Mello had to climb up in the attic to get a box for Roger and almost got killed by some huge rat and Near insulted him the same day. That wasn't really his best day. The two wondered the hall the next day carrying another bag of garbage. They started to think that these daily 5 bags of crap were _no _accident. On the way several girls passed them, giggling and laughing about how much they smelled. _Damn girls were annoying… _They dropped off the trash and when they were on their way back to get the rest they over heard several kids talking about a special broadcast by… L!

"Di-did you hear that!?" Mello smiled hugely.

"L _is _working hard after all!" Matt replied not as enthusiastically, but he was still excited.

The blond gripped the younger's wrist and started pulling him towards the direction to their rooms, "Come on!" They started down the halls and ran up the stairs. Mello burst through the door and quickly turned on the television. He quickly flipped through every channel, but none had the announcement from L, "What the **hell**! Where is it!?"

"Maybe we don't get the channel in this region."

"NOOO!! I wanted to see it!" He cried.

"Hey you guys!" A dark haired boy ran into their doorway as if he were in a hurry. Other kids ran past him in the background, "If you want see the broadcast, Roger hooked it up for us downstairs in the rec. room!"

Mello gasped, "Really!? Let's go!" He sprinted out of the room, leaving a slightly stunned Matt to chase after him. The blond hurried down the stairs, skipping a few steps and he nearly trampled a whole group of kids on the way. When he made it to the room he gasped and froze in place to see the giant, flat screen television to show the event. Though it wasn't just one flat screen, but about 10 connected together. The boy had never noticed how huge the wall was until this. Most of the wammy kids were already there, either sitting in front to wait or standing to talk to each other. _So many people are already here… Guess I'm lucky the screen's big. _Matt entered the room soon after, holding his chest as he caught his breath. _That's what you get for smoking! _He chuckled.

"Come on children! Gather around so the rest can be seated!" Roger called, motioning them to scoot up. He turned on the television screens, each one showing an airplane flying in the sky, the pilot with an arrogant smile. They all continued to show separately until they all joined together and the airplane increased in size. Suddenly the program cut off and a middle aged man appeared on the screen. "It's starting!" A boy said. All of the kids turned silent.

The man was talking in Japanese. "I-I don't understand what he's saying." Mello's eyebrows creased. _Something, something, L, something, something, something? _

"L will be talking in English." Roger whispered from across the room.

"Haha, Mello you have a long way to go if you don't know any Japanese yet!" A girl giggled while the others agreed.

_Jeez… _The blond turned red as he looked down. _Guess I should start… _The screen turned to one with a young looking man. He looked pretty serious, almost as serious as a criminal would be, with black hair and a decent suit. The name plate had the name Lind L. Taylor written on it with plain text. _Lind L. Taylor? Who the hell is this? _"My name," The man started, "is Lind. L. Taylor, otherwise known as L." Every kid in the room, including Mello and Matt, gasped. Two girls started to chatter while the others stared blankly at the screen. _That's not L! _Roger was the only one who seemed to not be surprised. _What's he up to? _

"Matt?" Mello whispered.

"Just watch." The gamer replied getting more interested.

"Criminals are being murdered around the world by a cereal killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not stop until the person or persons responsible will be brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I _will _find you! Kira, I think I have a pretty good idea of your intentions, however; what you are doing is _evil_!" There was a few seconds of silence for the mysterious man to show his smug smile before he continued. The man continued to talk until his eyes widened and he grabbed his chest. Most of the kids gasped as they continued to watch as the man withered in pain and eventually fell onto the table, dead. Kids covered their mouths in horror as they turned away. Tears formed in most of the girl's eyes, "It's different when you hear about this on the news, but when you actually see it in person…" A brown haired girl replied, holding her friend against her chest.

Mello continued to stare at what he thought was unbelievable, "Is that _it_?" He watched as several men in black dragged Lind's body away. Before some of the kids stood up to leave a huge L appeared on the television, "I-I didn't think that it was possible, but Kira it seems that you can kill people without actually being here." _L… _The blond watched in amazement-along with everyone else-while the famous detective did his job, "Kira, the person you killed was actually an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have known from the TV or on the internet. It seems that not even _you_ have access to that information." The blond turned to see the smile on Matt's face. Obviously he was impressed. He even noticed that most of the kids who had turned away were now caught in the excitement, "But I assure you that L _is _real! Try and kill me!" He called, cockiness deeply hidden in his voice, "Come on! Kill me! Right now!" Mello would have just _loved _to see Kira's face, "Can't you do it!? So I guess there are people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. In return, I'll tell you something. Something you might find interesting. Remember when I said that this was a world-wide broadcast? The truth is; we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan." All of the wammy kids cheered and giggled at this response. L has _certainly_ lived up to his reputation.

"L is awesome!" Several girls cheered, "That was the best he's _ever_ done!"

"I planned on broadcasting this around the country until we found you, but it seems that won't be necessary." Mello couldn't hear the rest of the broadcast. Two many kids were cheering and celebrating. He didn't really need to though. He heard enough to know that L was still doing his job… And that he was still the best in his eyes. Matt watched the rest of the kids laugh and chatter with a smile on his face. He had never really watched L in action before and now he was extremely glad he did. _He was good. Really good. _The red head's eyes wondered around until he spotted Near at the edge of the crowd. He was just sitting there, staring at the television screen seriously that now emitted static. His blank puzzle was about done, but the recent announcement distracted him from finishing it. At first Matt thought he wasn't all that impressed with it, but then a sly smirk stretched across his face as he converted back to his puzzle. The red head smiled along, looking back up at the satisfied Mello.

_That was a good one L… _

**I planned on making this chapter longer, but I thought that this was enough for one chapter. I also forgot what else I wanted to put in here so I guess I couldn't put it in here anyway. .scratches head. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 17 and all of it's contents. Review cause I wanna know how I did. I won't stress it anymore cause it won't work anyway. See you in chapter 18! Sayonara!! **


	18. Chapter 18

Ahahahahaaaa

**Ahahahahaaaa!! 18 chapters! Can you believe it!? I extremely luv all of my page views! I'm glad that you all are reading it! :D Thanks a whole bunch! I still do like reviews though so keep it going! Hm… I wonder if I can end this fanfiction at 20 chapters? Eh, doubt it. Since Part I ended at 10 it'd seem kinda symmetrical if I ended at 20 right? I assure you though that it's almost finished. Enjoy chapter 18!**

Mello's huge smile seemed to have brightened up the day. It _was _nice outside, thankfully, but not as nice as Matt saw it when he stared at the blond. The younger continued to throw trash over his shoulder, not even caring if it made the target (the trash bag) or not. He didn't care anymore. The job was getting boring and he didn't even give a damn if it was to help the house. He didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a hole… in the ceiling… that ruined part of the ventilation system… that'll cost them a few extra thousand dollars… plus costs for scratching the floor…

Yeah, that wasn't a lot.

"Remember when he was like-" Mello straightened up, "I _will _catch you! Remember!? Remember!?"

"Yes Mello," Matt replied, uninterested, "For the _billionth _time."

"Ooh! And remember-!?"

"**Yes!! **For the last time **yes**!" Matt interrupted, "I remember every, single, word he said! _I _was _there_!!"

The blond sighed, smiling, "Yeah. It was good wasn't it…? It sure was…"

"Okay, okay." Matt swung the bag over his shoulder, "Come on Dreamy, we gotta get to the kitchen." When the boy turned around the older was still day dreaming about the broadcast L hosted a couple of days ago. The red head threw the bag at Mello, getting his attention, "**Move your fucking ass!!**"

"Sheesh, you should have said so in the first place." Mello replied. Matt growled again before picking up the rest of the bags and started towards the entrance. The two ran through the halls (Mello trying to catch up with the rushing Matt) and when the blond spotted Near he immediately froze. "Matt! Matt!" He waved for him to come back.

Matt stomped over to the awaiting boy, "If it's about that broadcast again-!"

"No, no, I'm done." Mello grabbed the gamer's arm and pulled him into whispering distance, "Do you think I should…?" He pointed to a bag of garbage and then to the distracted albino.

At first Matt had no idea what he was talking about. After a few seconds though his eyes widened, "No, _no_…"

"This job has to pay off someway!" The blond laughed.

"Just… don't expect me to do it with you." He backed away. He didn't really want him to do it, but he could only imagine what Near would look like after he did it. Now he could see in person. Now he was curious.

"No problem." Mello had a huge smirk on his face now. He knelt down, untied the bag, and started towards the albino. Near was amazingly close to finishing his dice tower consisting of over 1000 dice. So amazingly close until-

-The blond walked over and dumped the garbage over his head. Mello laughed for a few seconds before he knelt down to comment about the tower and knock that down as well. If you were any normal kid with an IQ of under 100 and the patience of a 1 year old you would be furious with this, but the albino kept his cool somehow. In fact, Near even looked up at the blond with a cocky smile. Of course Mello was too busy laughing to notice.

When he was done Mello walked over to Matt who wasn't at all thrilled at the scene. _Boring… _"Ah, okay Matt. I'm done." They both gathered the bags and headed for the kitchen.

…

"It wasn't at all like I imagined." Mello replied as he threw the last bag into the dumpster, "I thought he would start crying like the sissy he is and slip on a banana when he was on his way to Roger's to tell on us."

Matt sighed, "That's more of an ambition… or a delusion for that matter." _And what do you mean 'us'!? _

"I _will _make it happen some day!"

"I'm sure you will." The red head adjusted his goggles before starting back into the kitchen. He heard the blond's footsteps wonder, but he thought it was only to pick up some trash that he missed. He bet it was since he traveled right back to his side, even past him, to get back in the kitchen. Once they were inside Mello ran towards the refrigerator, "Mello, what are you doing?"

"I haven't had a chocolate bar in _forever_!"

Matt sighed at his drama, "You mean two days ago?"

"Exactly!" He pulled out a few bars of chocolate and threw them onto the counter. "I'll be right back!" Before Matt could stop him to ask what he was going to do he was gone. While he waited the gamer took advantage of the moment and ate one of his bars of chocolate. It didn't take long for Mello to get back though. But when he did he was caring a huge block of it. "What the hell are you doing?"

Mello stretched out his back. That must have been some pretty heavy chocolate, "I'm gonna melt the-uh-chocolate."

"For _what_?"

The deviant smirk appeared across the blond's face again, "You'll see." He grabbed a huge pot out of the cabinets and proceeded on melting the chocolate he stashed for over a month. While this was in process Matt thought of all the things the boy could possibly be doing this for. _He could be melting all of it together to make one big piece… Or maybe… Ooh! I wanna know! _The gamer jumped off of the counter and looked down at the simmering pot of chocolate. It sure as hell looked good! _Wammy sure has the right stuff to be cooking this in. It looks almost professional. _"Are you gonna finish this before the cooks and stuff get here."

"Yeah, yeah. We have _plenty_ of time. Don't you think this is better than playing goldfish for four freakin' hours?"

_What are you talking about? I ain't doing anything! _"You almost done?"

"Yeah, just gotta let it cool a little until I use it." _And I sure as hell am gonna __**use **__it… _

_Ugh! Use it for __**what**__!? _Matt's anticipation only had to last for about 30 more minutes though. "Come _on_!" Mello replied playfully, "You wanna see what I'm using it for?" The gamer walked closer and when he did the blond pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Uh, just in case." Before Matt could ask why the blond tipped over the pot, spilling the melted chocolate that was inside. He slipped on the floor and all he could hear was the insane laughter of Mello as he did. _What was so funny!? _"What the hell did you do that for!?" Matt was about to strangle the boy until he circled the room and out of his reach. That's when suddenly Mello pounced on him, "What are-!?"

"I told you I liked the idea of a chocolate covered Matt." Mello purred, licking the chocolate off of the boy's earlobe.

Immediately Matt's face turned precariously red, "Wait! Uh-ah-!" _This was __**extremely **__new… Okay, I'm pretty satisfied with surprises now! _He tried to crawl away, but the blond's grip was too tight. "Okay Mello, too much!"

All Mello did was laugh, "It is huh?" Matt turned around to face him. Before Mello could lean in to do anything more the gamer flicked chocolate on his nose. The tension in the room seemed to have evaporated now and the red head burst out laughing. Mello glared at him, "You are such a child!"

"Yeah, coming from the guy who poured garbage on a little kid." It was silent for a moment before they both laughed this time. "Ah! The chocolate starting to harden!"

_It's fine. _"If you'd let me lick it off you, you wouldn't have that problem!"

"Jeez! I get embarrassed **one **time today and you can never let it go! I'd like to see you keep a straight face if some random girl drags you to the kitchen and pours pudding on you or something!"

Mello's eyebrow rose, "I probably would have been slightly disturbed if a **random **girl did it to me! If it were **you** I'd be just fine! And pudding? Couldn't you have said icing or something?" _Much more of a turn on! _

Matt smiled, "Me huh?" He licked some chocolate off of his finger before smiling even brighter. Mello smiled back before leaning in to kiss him. It wasn't long 'till his lips wondered off to Matt's cheek. Kissing it until he ran down to his chin. The gamer could barely maintain his composer when he felt the blond's wet tongue travel along his neck then eventually down to his shoulder. That's when he couldn't hold it. He laughed lightly as he fell back into the runny chocolate that was now covering almost a fourth of the kitchen floor. "Mello!" He groaned, trying to get the older boy off of him. "Stop! It-it-!" But despite his plea the blond continued to suck and lick. He was sure that chocolate wasn't even there anymore! That's when he thought he knew what he was doing, "Wa-wait! Are you trying to give me another hickey!?"

"What? The other one's already gone."

_Jeez… The right answer seemed to keep this animal in check… _"But you gave me a freakin' scar from biting me! I can feel the disease you gave me coursing through my blood!" Matt grabbed his arm, "And plus. I don't _need _one."

"How will I be sure?"

"I'm here aren't I? Any _normal _fool would have left you _months _ago!"

"Well _you're _not very nice." Before the scene turned romantic again the two heard footsteps and chatters getting louder. "I bet those are the cooks! How the hell are we supposed to clean all this chocolate!? Dumbass Mello! You didn't think of that did you!?"

"Uh, no. I was kinda engulfed in the fantasy of you covered in chocolate." He smiled, "And what a great fantasy it was."

"Snap out of it!" Matt grabbed the edge of the counter and pulled himself up, "We gotta clean it before they see it!" _I gotta clean up too… _Mello ran outside before the red head could and when he did Mello had already grabbed the hose. Cold water poured out onto the ground making a small mud puddle. Matt grabbed a broom and he proceeded on sweeping the chocolate outside while Mello hosed it. With a huge effort and speed the two were able to do it in less than seven minutes. The floor would seem a little dirty, but the cooks would never guess it was chocolate. (They would just finish that later anyway.) The two quickly ran outside and hosed each other off. The water was colder than Matt thought and he stood shivering even though it was pretty hot outside. Taking advantage of this, Mello had the chance to cuddle up with Matt. The two sat there together even when the cooks finally showed up. They over heard some of them ask why the floor was so dirty and the teens laughed. After this event the two finished their regular duties and eventually the day came to an end.

…

"Hey. Wake up." Mello felt a finger poking at his stomach. It must have been three o'clock in the morning. Who the hell would wake him up so early!? He rubbed his eyes and as soon as he adjusted to the darkness a huge pile of garbage poured onto his bed including himself. _'The hell!? _"I believe," The blond looked up to see the albino standing next to his bed, "this is your job. You forgot a bag this morning."

"Near you litt-!"

"I think you should get started." Near started as he exited the room, "The ceiling doesn't pay for itself."

Mello threw a can across the room, "That bastard! When I get-… wait… How the **hell **did he know about the ceiling!?"

**Chapter 18 is completed! Yeah! Thanks for reading though reviews are always welcome! I hope you enjoyed it! I don't think I did a pretty good job with the chocolate scene though. .sigh. I can just never get those scenes right. Oh! And the story won't be too much long now! I'm gonna be so lazy there's gonna be a time lapse cause I cannot think of anything interesting to do over the time L is trying to catch Kira. Sorry! Forgive my suckiness! Sayonara for now! **


	19. Chapter 19

Hey you guys

**Hey you guys!! It's chapter 19! Whoo! I think I **_**will**_** be able to end at 20 chapters after all! This is a pretty important chapter too! I hope! One of your fav characters are- ****beep, beep Oh, yeah, can't tell you. :D Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! **

Mello felt so exhausted when he woke up. It looked so foggy in his room that morning. After cleaning up all the garbage plus taking another shower it had turned to five and he wasn't smart to go to sleep late that day anyway. _Damn that Near… I'm gonna get him back… _He sighed and sat up in his bed. Before he was even able to take a foot outside of his sleeping area he heard a huge crash outside. This was the first time he heard all of the noise. Several feet rushing passed his room, small chatters, and a noticeable sound of exhaustion. What was going on? The blond stammered to his door (still tired from lack of sleep) and once he opened it a boy quickly ran past him so fast it made his hair fly up. There, in his vision, were several kids rushing through the halls with banners, balloons and such. _What's… everyone…? _

"Mello!" Matt ran over to the blond, "Do you know what's going on?" He shook his head, "Really!? You don't!?"

"Hey!" Mello stopped a younger boy who was just about his height, "What are you guys doing?"

The boy's eyes widened, "You don't know!? L's leaving today!"

The blond looked like he had just been shot, "Are you serious!?" He started towards the office section while Matt followed close behind. The place seemed to take forever to get to, what, with all the obstacles. Mello didn't have the strength to push or shove despite his patience, but they finally made it too Roger's office. He burst through the doors, "Is it true!? Is L really leaving!?" He asked out of breath.

Roger looked at him, blinked a few times before leaning back in his chair, "Yes, yes he is. Tonight in fact."

_I knew he had to leave some time, but it never really crossed my mind before… _"S-so can I see him!?"

The old man had a bit of an attitude to his voice, "You'll be able to see him when he leaves tonight."

"But-!"

"And if you do happen to try and see him early then you will be staying in your room watching him leave from a distance."

Mello glared at the man before walking out, "I understand." Matt closed the door and followed him back to his room.

…

"He sure likes giving you a hard time, huh?" Matt replied as he pulled off a combo on his street fighter game. Their Japanese voices taunting the other player traveled around the room before the screen became silent as the character selection appeared on the screen. Mello was staring out the window at the gate that would soon be crowded by wammy kids seeing L off later tonight. Noise was still heard outside. They guessed they still weren't done with whatever the hell they were doing. Were they throwing him a good luck party or something in the dinning room? Why bother? L probably wasn't going to show up anyway. He doesn't really do parties right? Oh well…

Mello nibbled on his finger, "I don't see what the big deal is seeing L early. What's Roger's problem anyway?"

"You probably." The red head leaned forward in his chair, watching the screen closely to watch every move the computer was making. _You're every bodies problem basically… _

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

"You can pretend all you want, but the words have already stuck in your mind." Matt laughed.

The blond glared, "Throw me a chocolate bar!"

"Get your own damn chocolate bar!"

He smiled, "Fine." Matt's eyes were fixed on the screen while Mello started over. The older stood in front of the television and reached for his chocolate stash.

"What the _fuck_! Move out of the way!" But when he did it was already too late and the computer won. Matt threw down his controller, "Thanks a lot! You made me lose!"

"What? You said to get it myself!" The blond said defensively, but with a huge smirk on his face. He sighed, wondering back to his window. "I can't bring myself to do anything right now." He replied after a while. "I don't really feel any sadness from him leaving, but I just think it'll be kinda _boring _when he leaves." He let the chocolate melt in his mouth before swallowing.

"Hm…" Matt paused his game and leaned back in his chair, "Why don't you help out those kids with the going away party. It'll give you something to do and plus it'll be for L." The gamer sounded bored and uninterested when he said this. He just wished Mello would stop complaining.

Mello snorted, "No way in hell! Even if it _is _for L I'm not going to help with some damn party. They have plenty of helpers anyway. _The whole wammy house. _They'll do fine without me."

"Yeah, but that means you have nothing to do."

"Hey, I never said I was bored _today_. Starting _tomorrow_, when L's not here, _then _I'll be bored."

Matt shook his head as he went back to his game, "I don't know how I put up with you."

The rest of the day seemed to go by so fast. It does just go by when every kid in wammy house had a job to do to get ready for tonight. There had been no sign of L all day either. The boys would have checked to see if he was still in his room, but they knew Roger would be keeping a close eye on people passing his door to get there so they stayed in the ball room. The two watched the kids hang up banners and balloons because they believed they didn't have anything else to do. Though Matt kept himself occupied by playing his DS while Mello stared at the kids apathetically while eating his 4th chocolate bar that day. Near even seemed to be distracted. He stayed outside the ballroom trying to build a Lego tower but he was never able to finish because he just kept staring off into space. A few hours later the kids decided that the room was decorated enough and they started the party even without L. This all seemed lame to the blond considering the party was all for him and the guest of honor wasn't even around! Matt didn't give a damn, not even noticing the party started anyway because of his game boy distraction. About two hours later though L _did _show up and they only partied for an hour more before it was time for L to leave. The blond couldn't get close the detective one time during the party. Too many kids crowded and blocked his path.

…

It was around nine o'clock when L started out the door. Watari followed close behind, carrying two suitcases. He imagined that the smaller one was L's. Plenty of kids crowded around Watari as well, preferably little kids clinging onto his suit. If you weren't aware of Watari's status you'd think that they were his grandkids. The elder looked extremely happy though, knowing that he was loved and who wouldn't like the guy? While Roger followed Watari to the awaiting limo L said his final goodbyes to the kids. Some of them were crying, but they were all equally saddened to see the guy go. Mello pushed himself through the crowd while trying to keep his grip on Matt's hand so he could follow. The crowd was tight and they almost missed L when they finally made it to the front of the gate. L's smile was small when he placed a hand on the blond's head. Now that it was time for the detective to go he still didn't feel a sense of sadness you'd expect. Not really seeing him that often he didn't grow any sort of attachment towards him besides admiration. Though, despite this, he couldn't take the worried look from his face. "You still… promise right?" All L did was smile wider before letting his hand drift back to his side.

Matt kept a straight face and watching the other kids whine and complain he just didn't get it. Little kids let their emotions get the better of them too much. Weeping for a guy they didn't even know. He's the one that should be crying. He used to be his successor so naturally he spent more time with L then the others, but yet he felt no need to show an emotion like sadness. The red head let his eyes wonder off until he saw the albino leaning against the sparkling gate. This was the first time he had ever seen Near standing up. It seemed like he didn't feel the need for crying either. He wasn't even watching the farewell. The boy just stared down at the glistening city lights.

The honk of the limo signaled L to start walking away. The boys felt it unbelievable that the man could walk across the weeds and the dirt without a single thing to cover his feet. It was amazing that there wasn't even a scratch on them. Most of the kids started back to the mansion (Roger escorting them) while Mello and the rest watched as the car disappeared into the darkness. A single sparkle from the clean limo was the only sign they had before they could no longer keep track of it. And the whole farewell seemed like a memory. Which it was now that it was over. Matt took Mello's hand indicating him that it was time to go back inside.

…

Staring out the window seemed to become a habit for Mello today. He stared at the squares that made up his chocolate bar (his 7th one today), reading the little phrases engraved on them, "Do you think he will really catch Kira?" He had to ask this just because there was nothing else to talk about.

"He did promise you right? Promise _is _a pretty strong word so I bet his hatred for Kira will strive him to see that guy dead for years to come."

**Oh noes! L's gone! .sniff. he's one of my fav characters too! And he freakin' died! I was crying when I read it! Lol, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you understood what the last sentence meant. (Told by Matt) If not just ask me and I'll tell you. :D Ah! The next chapter will be THE LAST CHAPTER! Can you believe it!? 20 chapters! Ooh! This made me so happy that so many people are reading it! PLZ, PLZ CONTINUE TO REVIEW!! Especially on these two! See you in chapter 20! Sayonara! **


	20. Chapter 20

Hey you guys

**Hey you guys! Can you believe it!? The last chapter! I was hoping I'd end at 20 chapter and at first I thought it wouldn't be done. But it is! Ooh I hope I did a pretty good job! XD Enjoy the last chapter and review! Thanks for sticking with me since the beginning! I enjoyed you guys a lot! **

About a year later…

The day seemed so pleasant that you wouldn't have expected that you would soon hear a tragedy. It was pretty warm. It was hard to believe that it was winter. Small, weak clouds that wouldn't be able to hold more than a drop of water floated amongst the sky. Barely able to cover the beauty of the endless blue. The echoes of children playing covered the surrounding area inside the gates of wammy's house.

"Ow!" A child much younger than the guy who was picking on him yelled. He put a hand to his head as the other held the soccer ball. He started running after him while his teammates/ friends followed, "That hurt Mello!" The blond boy only laughed. To think that it has been about a year you'd expect for the boy to grow up just a little bit. Just enough to abandon the habit of picking on kids.

In the rec. room the albino _did _hear the sound of cheerful children playing, but he tried to voice them out with his own thoughts that swarmed in his head. Though he didn't need to. The blank puzzle he was working on he had solved well more than over 100 times. He knew this, but other games didn't seem to interest him at the moment and he didn't really feel like traveling back to his room to grab another. He was perfectly fine with this one. He timed himself in his head also following the ticks and tocks of the clocks surrounding the room. He always improves his time by at least a second every time he solves it again.

Chatter and giggles approached the open doors and several kids passed by. Three stopped in front of the door, but the girl was the one who spoke, "Near, why don't you come outside for once?" Truly the girl had no interest in playing with the albino. She was just questioning why the guy was so bizarre that he wouldn't even go outside once.

"No thank you." Was his only reply without giving the girl a glance.

Some dorky-looking boy answered, "Forget him, Linda." The three disappeared around the corner.

Roger watched the boy's continue to play soccer, but his thoughts were somewhere else. He didn't seem amused at all from watching the kids. He was barely looking at them actually; he was staring down at the several pictures that sat on the beautifully polished table. _Quillish Wammy… Watari… This orphanage's founder… and L… _He didn't want to believe what he was thinking. He pulled out his cell phone and watched as the numbers, on the screen, decreased.

…

While Mello and the rest of the kids entered the orphanage Roger exited his room. The boy he was looking for was yet picking on another boy. The other children ran ahead in the halls laughing and playing while the blond and the little boy went at Mello's pace. The attendant didn't even notice the boy getting his hair pulled. She probably would have if Roger didn't cross paths with her, "Oh, Mr. Roger." She bowed to the elder quickly while trying to keep up with the other kids.

When he reached the blond he quickly grabbed his hand, freeing the poor boy of his grasp. "Mello." Mello had no idea what was going on when he started pulling him to the direction of his office. And it so happened that they were by the recreation room where the other boy he wanted to see was, "And Near, come to my room." The albino nodded as he started up, grabbing the remaining pieces of his puzzle and the board itself. When the two were both in the room it took Roger a while to say what he wanted to say.

Mello became impatient, "What is it Roger?"

Roger gave out a long sigh before replying, "L is dead."

Mello was the only one who showed how affected he was. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _What the fuck! _He ran over to the desk, "Dead!? W-why!?" Roger couldn't reply for a moment. He was still pretty shocked by it himself. The blond leaned over the desk more. "Y… you mean he was killed by Kira? Is that it!?"

"Most likely."

"But-!" Mello had lost his cool now. It was unbelievable to hear that his idol was dead. He forcefully gripped the elder's collar, practically hovering over him, "He **promised** he would see Kira dead!! L was **killed**…? Are you sure!! It hasn't even been a year!"

Normally Roger wouldn't tolerate this kind of behavior from any kids especially Mello, but he was still taken aback, "Mello…"

"If you can't beat the game," Near started, clearing off his puzzle board. Mello slowly glanced back. He had forgotten Near was there. He was so quiet, letting him vent his frustration without a single smart remark. "if you can't solve the puzzle, you're nothing but a loser."

The blond ignored him, "S-so," He stammered, "Which one of us did he…?" When Roger didn't answer he looked away, brushing his hair back.

"Neither of you." He finally replied, "And since he's dead he _can't _choose." Roger knew this was an impossible request knowing Mello's and Near's past relationship, "Why don't you two work… together…?"

"Yeah," Near didn't even bother to look up this time, "Sounds good."

_No… No way in __**hell**__! _"Forget it." Mello sighed, regaining his sense and composure, "You know that's impossible, Roger. You _know _Near and I don't get along… We're always competing." _I always come out second. Even in that damn wagon race. No matter how hard I try… _The blond didn't have to think anymore to know what his decision was, "It's fine Roger… Near can be L's successor." Roger's eyes widened in surprise, "Because unlike me, Near will calmly and unemotionally solve the puzzle." He glanced back at the albino who just silently finished his puzzle once again. "I'm going now… I'm leaving the orphanage too."

Mello turned to leave, but heard the elder's seat scoot back, "Mello."

"I'm almost 15 anyway, Roger." He opened the door and looked back once more knowing that this would be the last time, "I'll live life my own way." The door silently clicked shut.

…

Mello knocked on Matt's door, unusual for the blond to do. So Matt asked who it was and when he gave his name Matt was so astonished that he couldn't reply back. He walked towards his door and opened it, seeing the slightly depressed Mello entering his room. "Mello?" The red head closed the door, "This is a surprise. What made you knock?" When the blond still didn't reply he knew something was up, "What's… wrong with you?"

Mello sighed as he sat down on the bed, "Well… I just found out that L… died."

"Are… you serious? L died? How!?" Matt's voice became more intense with each word.

"'Guess it was that bastard Kira." The boy sighed again, "And there's something else. I'm… leaving tonight."

Matt froze, "Leaving…?"

"Yeah…"

"So… I won't be able to see you again…?" When Mello didn't reply Matt laughed synthetically and turned away from him, "I guess you came to break up, huh?" He laughed again, "Should of known this would happen." He slowly pulled off his goggles, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Matt didn't know that Mello had walked up behind him so he was surprised when he felt arms wrap around his waist. The gamer didn't feel like doing anything now that he knew that his lover was going away. He didn't even suspect that Mello would turn him around and kiss him. Matt was surprised though, he couldn't even kiss back because he was still so depressed. "You never did… answer my question…"

When he looked back up he found the blond smiling, "You really think I'd come up for _that_!?" He laughed, "Why would I break up with you? Though I'm not really into long distance relationships." Matt scowled. _Always joking around… _"But, I can work it out." Mello led him to the bed and before the boy could even sit down the blond quickly claimed his lips. It caught him by surprise, but a moment later he couldn't help but kiss back since this was the kiss he loved so much. It was gentle at first before Mello started to go faster, letting his lust take over until soon he wanted tongue. Was he in that much of a hurry to leave? That thought made Matt's mind wonder for a moment, but when the blond broke into his mouth the thought drifted away quickly. The older's tongue tasted every inch of the mouth as he could knowing that he probably wouldn't taste it for a while. Before long Mello broke the kiss since he thought that Matt would want it. And he was right. The boy could barely even breathe and his face was bright red from light headedness. "Sorry." Mello laughed, running a hand through Matt's hair, "Was that… too much?"

Matt shook his head and that seemed to give him the signal for Mello to take off his own shirt, "Wha-wha-what are you doing!?"

The older shook out his hair, "It's getting pretty hot in here!"

"Uh-!" _You're making it even hotter! _

"Ah, come on. I won't do anything _bad _to you."

"I know but-! But-!" Matt protested, his face growing a darker shade of red each second.

Mello sighed, "Fine! Fine! I'll just leave!" When he went to stand Matt quickly grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go yet!"

The blond chuckled, wrapping his arms around the red head, "You know… I've never seen you beg like that before." He leaned closer, "Why is that, hm?"

"Uh," He looked away, "you know why."

"Noooo I don't!" He played, "Say it."

"No it's too embarrassing to say!" The red head became irritated.

"Say it and I'll stop being annoying!"

Matt growled, "I _**love**_ you okay!" The blond smirked at the boy's steaming red face. He gripped him tighter, "You are so _adorable_."

"Why can't you just stay?" Matt replied, releasing Mello's grip so he could pull off his shirt. He looked away from him, falling face first into his sheets. There was silence and at first he thought Mello was mad about bringing this back up until he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder. The other hand brushed his hair behind his ear and he felt the sweetest breath tickle it. "I'll be back for you." The blond replied.

Matt couldn't help but smile into his sheets. He turned to face the older, "That's pretty lame."

Mello laughed. They hadn't said that in a while, "But… that's what you wanted to hear right?" He hovered over the younger, tracing a finger down his spine that made him shutter. Mello leaned down, breathing on Matt's sensitive skin lightly. Thinking that the gamer had nothing else to say he started running his lips down his neck. He could here the red head's breathing grow heavier.

"H-how will I know? How will I know you'll come back for me?" Matt didn't really have a doubt that the blond would never return, but he just had to make sure. There was always a slight chance with the boy that he never fulfilled his promises. How could he know that he wasn't going to break _this _one?

Matt flinched from the sudden sting on his shoulder. "Because," Mello breathed, sitting up so that Mello's sincere eyes met Matt's insecure ones, "unlike L I can _keep _my promises. Even if it _does_ take a little extra time." The red head gripped his shoulder tightly. He could feel the small dents that now marked his skin. "Do you…?"

"Fine." Matt replied, letting out a relieved sigh, "I believe you." When he was about to turn his body back so they were facing each other Mello put a hand to his face, "What?"

This was the first time he saw Mello smile so warmly, "Your face," He laughed, "It's still red." Matt didn't realize he was still red until now. He didn't notice. His mind was used to the touching, but his body must still be fragile. He continued to laugh, "You're so _cute_!"

"So now you're making fun of me, huh?" Matt glared while Mello just simply blinked. After a moment of silence the younger laughed, "No reply? I was only kidding."

"Not this time." After a while the two heard footsteps passing the door, "I should… go." When Mello stood up and started for the door that's when Matt's mind grew cloudy. He _so_ wanted to chase after him, but if he started now he knew he'd probably keep chasing him for years. He just kept himself staring at the boy who was now fully clothed and gripped the doorknob. Before he opened it he said a few words that the gamer couldn't catch and disappeared behind the closed door.

…

Matt's window was open and a few minutes after Mello had left his room he could have sworn he heard the gate opening. He didn't want to look out not only because it'd be hard to watch him go, but because, just in case he _didn't _come back, he didn't want to feel unnecessary pain. Although he did feel strongly that Mello _would _come back for him even if he'd have to wait an eternity. Wait… he probably wouldn't want to wait for him that long. Just a few years and if he didn't he'd hunt his ass down himself. Thinking that, Matt put a hand over his marked shoulder thinking of a smart remark he'd say once they met again.

Hm… End

**Hey! Wow I actually finished this fanfiction! REVIEW! I'd at least like to see a lot of reviews on the last chapter! Don't hold out on me! Shower me with thoughts! Lol, thanks for sticking with me so long it's VERY much appreciated. Hm… do you think I should write a bonus chapter about Mello coming back? If so leave a review and I will. If I get at least 5 THEN I'll consider writing it. XD**

**I think I did a pretty good job on this chapter. I'm so proud of myself though I did want to write more. How'd I do? Did I do pretty well? I hope so but if not leave a comment then! ;P Anyway thanks for sticking with me 20 chapters! Hope you liked it! Make sure to read my other mattxmello fics too! I'm gonna take a break though so for now- Sayonara! **


	21. Bonus ch: Mello comes back

Hey you guys

**Hey you guys! Kenzi here to do a bonus chapter! I liked all of the reviews I got from the last chapter! Thanks for being so considerate! (And to the rest of the 60 people who read my last chapter and didn't review, shame, shame on you!) Review and tell me how you like this one and if I get 10 to 15 reviews (yes I'm being harsh heehee) then I might write a sequel. Fair yes? Good! :D**

­

A few years have past since L's death and Mello's disappearance. It certainly has gotten quieter at Wammy's now that the blond was gone and most kids didn't even seem to notice he was gone. Matt, curious about him (and also out of boredom) frequently watched the news to see if he was getting evolved in the Kira case. In the few months he's watch it there was nothing and he started to watch less and less until he just stopped. Did he not leave to work on the Kira case? Unlike Mello, Matt _knew _what Near was doing. He didn't really hang around the house anymore now that he was investigating the Kira case under the alias N. Not much else was heard about him and most of the kids didn't care any way since he didn't really have friends while he was there.

Recently, sitting outside on the hill that shadowed the city at the bottom seemed to become a habit for the gamer. He became so bored without Mello there causing trouble and games seemed to be a last result nowadays. (Well… the last couple of weeks.) He figured playing games, in the dark, day in and day out was getting old so he might as well look at life the way it was for a while. The day was beautiful. The wind blew softly through his hair; the birds whistled softly, you could barely hear the blare and turmoil of the city down below. The only thing that kept the outside refreshing was that the gray smoke that arose from his lit cigarette stopped the air from being pure. Matt sighed as he heard the church bell, "Damn… it's only noon…" _Another long day… _

…

A boy peeked inside of the orphanage's front doors. He made sure no one was in the hall-or if they just didn't notice him-and walked inside. He pulled his hood to make sure that no one saw his face. _If I remember correctly they should all be doing some club activity or outside at this time… _The boy traveled to the stairs and rushed upstairs. He looked around before rushing to Matt's front door. Putting his ear to the door he checked to see if the younger was in there. _Okay… _He turned the doorknob and when it clicked he smiled. _As always he's too lazy to lock his door… _The hooded boy slid into his room and shut the door silently without any sign that he was there…

…

After a half hour Matt grew tired of staring at the sun and decided to travel back inside. Might as well grab a game before he went back outside. He was _supposed _to stay outside, but hell he didn't have anyone to hang around outside so why would he stay? When he reached his door he froze to hear something inside? It sounded like… running water? The shower? _Wh-who the hell would be in my room!? _He gasped. _Unless-! _Matt rushed in his room and just as quickly froze to see-, "Mello…?" He said this so quietly he wasn't sure Mello would have caught it unless he saw his mouth move.

The blond was leaning over his bed, shedding off his coat. He looked back and smiled warmly, "Hey. Long time no see."

Matt had the hugest desire to just run over to him and hug him. _"Where the hell have you been!? Why haven't you freakin' called!? You know how __**long**__ I've been __**waiting**__ for you!? How could you just keep me waiting!?" _He'd squeeze the living daylights out of him while tears slid down his face. This wasn't the case though. That only happened in lame 40's movies when the husband came back from war and the wife just couldn't stand the wait. (I wouldn't either! :D) The red head closed the door slowly, still stunned from seeing a face he hasn't seen in a while. This so isn't how he pictured himself when he saw him. He'd imagined himself so many times being like: _He'd pat him on the back while laughing loudly, "Hell! Back already!? I see you still have that sissy haircut! HAHA!!" _This _still _wasn't the case. Matt couldn't take his eyes off of him and soon Mello put a hand to his hip.

"What? No hug or nothing? What kind of welcome is this!?" He laughed.

Matt let out the longest sigh that he kept in, "Still have jokes I see…" He laughed lightly, "Damn I looked like an idiot, huh?"

"Well if you change your outfit once in a while you wouldn't look like one that much." He laughed. Matt ran towards him and gave him a smack on the head. "Ow. That's no way to treat a friend you haven't seen in a few years!"

"You brought it upon yourself." Matt snorted.

"Hey. You're outfit _has _changed."

"Um," Matt looked down at his attire, "yeah, a little."

Mello started towards the bathroom while Matt followed. They had forgotten the shower was still running. The blond took off his shirt and flung it to the floor, "I was gonna take a shower real quick. You wanna join me?" He smirked. _Traveling sure takes a lot out of ya! _

The boy turned away, "Uh, no thanks."

He heard the blond laugh behind him, "Still embarrassed huh!?"

"It's not that!" He protested.

"Then why won't you come in, hm!?" The red head_ wasn't_ embarrassed. He was older and watched _plenty _of it on T.V. He was prepared for this moment. Before his thoughts carried on any further he felt slightly hot water splash against his back. He shuttered lightly before turning around in rage. He ran into the shower where the older closed the door behind him. He was tricked and the moment the door was shut he knew that. Water seeped into his clothes and the sight of Mello's naked body made him freeze. Mello stepped closer, putting his hands on the red head's cheeks, "You forgot to take your clothes off."

"Y-yeah…" Thank goodness Matt took his jacket off before hand. (It was dry clean only.) Having Mello's lips so close it made him long for them more. When his lips wouldn't move any closer he felt like whimpering. The read head placed a hand on Mello's hip while the other supported his weight on the wall.

There lips were just millimeters away and Matt knew he was probably just playing with him, "Did you… miss me?"

"Everyday." He whispered. It was lame, sure, but the truth. Neither of them replied, just kissed, each one longing for the other. Matt missed Mello's chocolate flavored kisses while Mello missed Matt's cigarette ones. Sure it didn't seem like a nice combination when you say it, but both of them thought it was perfect. They both let their mouths part, letting their tongues meet in a rough fashion the two knew they were doing too fast. Trying his hardest not to let their lips separate Matt pulled off his shirt, not even sure when his pants and boxers slid down to his ankles. The younger seemed to dominate this time, feeling and touching the body he'd yearned for years.

Mello sighed, later laughed, into his mouth. Matt breathed on him lightly, his breathes showing from the heat that occurred in the shower. The blond stroked his wet hair back, placing a finger on Matt's awaiting lips, "When did _you _get so good?" The younger laughed and eventually shook his head in response. "How does it feel to be on top?" Matt took notice for the first time what position they were in. When the hell did they suddenly get on the shower floor? He looked up, his face glowing a deep crimson. Mello laughed, "Now _there's _that red face I've grown so fond of!" Mello had caught him off guard. The childish manner he had been the last time they were together was back and he found himself now on the bottom. The blond ran his wet lips along his neck making him shutter lightly. What happened? What made him suddenly feel feeble? "Hey?" The older boy let him sit up and turn around so that the red head was facing the wall. He felt arms wrap around his waist and Mello rested his head on the younger's shoulder. His eyes widened. This reminded him so much of the time when Mello left. "I'm leaving tonight."

It took Matt a while to respond. Why did he have to bring this up now? He looked down, letting the water drip down his hair, "So soon?" He put a hand over Mello's.

"Yeah…" Before Matt offered him words of farewell he spoke before him, "You'll come with me right?"

The gamer's head shot up and he looked back, "I can… come with you?"

Mello looked up and smiled, "Yeah."

…

"Speed it up Matt! The car's waiting!" Mello called as he bit off a piece of chocolate.

"Fine!" He tried his hardest to zip up his suitcase, but it just wouldn't close all the way. Mello walked over and stared at it, "Is there even any clothes in there?"

Matt paused, "Uh… clothes?"

"That's it! You're taking one! _One _game station and the others stay here!" He pointed to the closet, "Now get you're clothes!"

"What!? Just _one_!?" The gamer whined.

The blond sighed, "Not including handhelds…" He added. It took Matt another good while to pick which one to take. He decided to pick the one that he had the most games in. Then he traveled to his closet and took a whole load of clothes to his suitcase. He didn't even bother to fold them knowing that he only had a limited amount of time. "Hurry up, retard!"

"'Kay, 'kay I'm done!" He put the strap over his shoulder and met with him at the door. The two wondered downstairs. Mello didn't have to worry about hiding because it was about time for curfew. Kids were on their way to their rooms, but the front doors stayed unlocked. They made it outside and when they unlocked the gate Matt looked back at the orphanage. It felt so weird leaving since he's been there most of his life. But it's not like he was going to some place bad right? He was going with Mello. It probably won't be the best vacation, what with the blond working most of the time, but at least he'd be with him finally. Knowing that he closed the gate behind him and slid into the car (some middle-aged man taking his luggage) where he watched as the orphanage kept getting smaller until eventually it was out of his sight…

**Well, there's your bonus chapter. Hope you liked it! I might-sorta-kinda-maybe write a sequel, but I'm just not sure yet. If I get a lot of reviews I might though I won't start it rite away. Probably a few days before I start skool which will be in early August. Motivate me to write it you guys! Reviews mean a lot! (And again, you 60 other people should consider reviewing too.) Anyway, review the bonus chapter so I'll know what you think! And if you're interested in a sequel just let me know! Remember! Around 15 and I'll GUARANTEE I will. Yeah, I'm talking to you 60 ppls! Get your butts in gear! Lol, for now, sayonara!**


	22. thanx to all my readers

Hi you guys

**(I don't usually do this but I'm pretty bored and my infonet's been upgraded so I'm having fun! Don't read any farther if you're only here to read about some mattxmello action!)**

**Hi you guys! It's been a while huh? (well, not that long) I just wanna say I am truly, truly, truly greatful to all of you guys for reading this story! I have never gotten so many favs and reviews before it doesn't seem like my page! :D I was just gonna tell you that, um, I am currently writing the sequal to this story and the (kinda, sorta) pilot chapter is going to be out really soon. I just hit a large rock and I'm just gonna start over, heh. So anyway, I hope to see all of you guys in the story and I'll tell you when it's out! **

**But for now…**

**(you all know my catch phrase right?)**

**SAYONARA!!**

**Signed,**

**Kenzi**

**P.S. I'm not going to force you to review on this page… lol**


	23. sequel is now available to read!

Hey you guys

**Hey you guys! I just came to inform you that the sequel is now available to see! Whoo! Heh… for a second I felt like those popular book sellers! (a good feeling too!) Anyway, I hope you won't get disappointed in the pilot chapter and hope to hear from you soon. Make sure to leave a review, flame or whatever. I don't care. (Just as long as it's not on purpose to sabotage me! Ooh, I hope not!) **

**Check it out! It's called 'Will it stay'. I know, I'm lame with titles. So look for it in my profile or wherever you look for stories! XD See ya! **

**-Kenzi**


End file.
